Bewitched
by xXkutsarahXx
Summary: Miyuki is popular in school and it's not because she's number one in academics or anything but because she's a rumored witch!No one dares to mess up with her,only Kikumaru Eiji.He always bugs her and she hates it!Will she ever get rid of him? KikumaruOC
1. The New Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own POT

A/N: Hello there, this is my newest story, actually I wrote this almost a year ago, but I was not able to publish this because my file was deleted by my **good friend Trojan virus, **well, I thought it was deleted but I saw it last day, I added and edited scenes and so I decided to publish this...hope you will like it. This story is based on a romance pocket book that I read before, I **heart** the author and the story so I made my own version. Please leave a review, thank you so much!

* * *

><p><strong>Bewitched<strong>

**The New Girl**

"I hate this uniform," Miyuki muttered as she scrutinizes her reflection on the mirror. She was wearing her new uniform; the color of her skirt and blazer are both light green with matching red ribbon. She hated green, actually she hated all bright colors. Those colors suit only those people who possess happy personalities and that's not her. She's not a person with such personality, she's not friendly and she is anti-social. She never had friends and she seldom talk with anybody. She will only talk to a person unless she had to.

She's not a bad person, she's just aloof and often isolates herself from other people. She doesn't mingle with other people because she felt that as if she's not capable of socializing. No one taught her how to socialize because since childhood, she's always alone.

From her walk-in closet, she walked back inside her room. It was dark, the windows were covered with black curtains, not allowing light to escape inside her room.

The only color that fascinated her is black. She was enthralled with the shade of black. Dark, gloomy and lonely…just like her life. She lived alone in that house since last month, when she left her father's house because she had a fight with her half sister, Rima.

Rima accused her of flirting with her boyfriend, she slapped her and pulled her hair and even insulted her deceased mother, that they are both bitches. Yes, she seldom talks but she will never allow anyone, even her sister to hurt her and say something foul about her mother. She fought back and Rima had a black eye and bruises and she, on the other hand, just gained scratches in her arms and face courtesy of her nice sister.

With their looks, Rima looked as if she was the pitiful one albeit the fact that she was the one who initiated the fight. She decided to pack her things, she will not wait anymore till her step mother dislodge her from their house and their lives. She's just an extra baggage in that family.

When her father saw her already finished packing her things, he tried to stop her but she did not listen and insisted to leave. Her father told her that since she really wanted to leave, he will not stop her anymore but told her that he will be the one to find her a new home. Her father was the one that bought the house that she was living in, it was too big for her to live alone. The house was a two-storey bungalow with three bedrooms and a huge lot area. Her father was a rich man that's why he was able to give her that kind of house and she receives big allowance every month. She did not decline his offer because she was still his responsibility even though she's an illegitimate child, she has every right to receive it.

Miyuki also left her former school, Hyoutei Gakuen, because her sister still studies there. She doesn't want to see her ever again.

She had lived with her father's family for three years, since the day that her Aunt Mari got married and leave the country to settle in the States. Her mother died when she was only ten years old.

Then, she lived with her Aunt but her aunt got married with an American. Her aunt wanted her to come with her but she refused that's why her aunt decided to bring her to her father because Aunt Mari did not want her to live on her own.

Since that day, she did not have a choice but to live with her father. She seldom sees her father before, he visits her once in a while but she did not have a close relationship with him. When she moved to his house, she felt that she does not belong there, she never joined them in meal time and when there are special occasions she just lock herself inside her room. Her step mother did not treat her badly but she did not also treat her as a family, she felt that. She's a living proof that once in her father's life he became unfaithful with his wife. She belong nowhere.

Today was her first day in her new school; Seishun Gakuen. She's now on her second year in high school. She's not nervous at all whether her new classmates will accept her nicely or not, she just don't care about others opinion about her but seeing how she looks on her new uniform gave her mind and body negative energies and she needed to shove them away from her system.

She prepared all she needed for her spell, to shove away her negative energies; three candles of different colors, white, green and black. She placed the candle in the cauldron and lit the white candle. She sat on the floor and closed her eyes, concentrating on her incantation.

"Mother Earth, Fire, Wind, Water and Spirit, I ask thee to cleanse my body of all negative energies." She chanted. Then she lit the black candle. "Mother Earth, Fire, Wind, Water and Spirit, I ask thee to cleanse my body of all negative energies. Mother Earth, Fire, Wind, Water and Spirit, I ask thee to free and heal my body from all negative forces. Blessed be!"She sat still, and kept her mind clear for fifteen minutes.

After the spell, she felt fresh and free from negativities. She stood up and carry her things.

She inherited spells and witchcraft from her mother and aunt, they were wiccans, a religion that worships gods and goddesses of nature. They adapt this religion when her mother and aunt lived in England years ago. They were both artists, her mother is a painter while her aunt is a mangaka. Her mother often went to different places for her craft while her aunt often locked herself inside her room for the manga that she's working to finish. That was the reason why she got used herself from being alone because most of the time they were not with her.

They were not real witches, they just uses spells to clean their minds from negative energies. It's a typical religion where they call for their God for help. Miyuki became fascinated with spell craft because of them. They were just ordinary people with extraordinary religion.

She walked her way to Seishun Gakuen, it's just a few blocks away from her house. She fixed her eyes straight, with her head held up high. She was always like that, as if she was on her own, as if no one's around her. With that kind of attitude of hers, she managed to shove away all the unwanted people…

Miyuki reached her school after a few minute-walk, she can feel that eyes are scrutinizing her, she's a new face in that school. She strode to the faculty room and meet with her homeroom teacher.

When the bell rang, she ushered her towards their classroom. Once she stepped her feet inside the room, she can see that all eyes were fixed on her. She's not intimidated at all, she just stood there, waiting for her teacher's cue to introduce herself.

"As you can see, you have a new classmate. Be nice to her." The sensei told her classmates, she turned to her. "Introduce yourself."

"I'm Kudo Miyuki." She said coldly and bowed her head.

A guy raised his hand. "Sensei, I just wanted to ask something to our new classmate."

"Okay, you ask her now," their sensei answered.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" The whole class cheered.

Miyuki raised a brow. "I have no intention to answer such nonsensical question," she answered coldly with a glare in her eyes.

Her classmates were murmuring but she just ignored them. She knew that they were thinking of her as disrespectful but she really hated to waste her time and her saliva to answer that question. She has no time to fool around and play nice just to please them. She really did not like the guy's question, so why answer him nicely?

"You may take your seat, Kudo-chan. You may occupy the vacant seat next to the window beside Momoshiro-kun." Her teacher gestured to the boy with pineapple style of hair. She strode towards her desk and sat comfortably.

"I'm Momoshiro Takeshi, but you can call me Momo." Her seatmate spoke and offered his hand for a hand shake but she just ignored him and stared outside the window. She has no time to interact with anybody.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that your new classmate did that, nyah~" Kikumaru Eiji said. "And to think that she's a transfer student, she must be really rude, ne Momo?"<p>

Kikumaru, together with his kouhais, Momo and Echizen were sitting on the bench in the tennis court, having a break after their practice. Momo complained about his seatmate's attitude. Momoshiro told them about the transferee that ignored him when he introduced himself to her.

"Maybe she doesn't like you, Momo-senpai." Ryoma deadpanned and just drank his ponta.

"She glared at our classmate when he asked her if she have a boyfriend. It's not a usual attitude for a transferee. She did speak a word again after she introduced herself. And you know what, I did not dare anymore to talk to her because I can feel that she was surrounded with dark aura." Momo shivered. "She's creepy."

"She's creepy? Why, what does she look like? Is she ugly? You're afraid of her face nyah~" Eiji laughed at Momo.

"She's not ugly, Eiji-senpai, actually she's so pretty…but I can feel something weird about her that I can't figure out…"Momo said.

"Pretty but creepy nyah~"

Momo's eyes widened when he saw the topic of their conversation. He saw her through the fences that surrounded the tennis courts. He bet that she was headed to the library. Momo's finger pointed at her direction. "That's her!"

Kikumaru and Echizen turned their head where Momo's finger was pointing. They saw a girl with a long and shiny black hair. Her hair is longer than usual, below her hips, almost as long as her skirt.

A wind blew and the girl's hair waved along the wind softly. The girl is an eye-catcher. Almost all of the people there are looking at her as she walks. "You're right Momo, she's pretty and her hair seemed so soft and silky, maybe she often go to the salon for rebond." Kiumaru commented.

"Why, do you envy her hair Eiji-senpai? Do you want to have a hair as silky and soft as hers?" Ryoma teased his senpai but he just ignored him.

"Oi Momo-chan's seatmate!" Eiji called the transferee but the girl just continue walking. Eiji turned to Momo. "What's her name?"

"Kudo Miyuki," Momo answered.

"Kudo Miyuki-chan!" The girl stopped and turned her head towards their direction, her eyes were narrow, as if she was not happy that a stranger called out her name.

Eiji waved at her energetically with a huge smile. The girl just scowled at them and continue to walk her way to the library.

"What's so creepy about her, Momo? Maybe she's just aloof and cranky." Eiji told his kouhai.

"Momo-senpai is just scaring himself." Ryoma said with teasing smile.

"I don't know, but I can feel that's something is weird about her." Momo said, almost a whisper.

Eiji and Ryoma just shrugged, not believing Momo's instinct.

* * *

><p>"I really knew it! That's why I felt that something is weird about her. She's a witch!" Momo exclaimed to his teammates when he reached the tennis courts for their practice. The Seigaku Tennis team is having an intense practice for their next match; the finals match for the Prefectural's tournament.<p>

It's been three weeks since the class for that school year started. Momo is not at ease with his seatmate and now, he knew why; she's a witch! He heard about it from one of his fan girls. She told him to beware about his seatmate because she's a witch. She told him that Miyuki's sister was her friend and caught her in the act of doing spell craft. The rumor about the witch is now spreading all throughout the campus.

"Who's the witch?" Eiji asked him. He stopped his stretching exercise when Momo arrived with such a scared face.

"My seatmate, Kudo Miyuki."

"Momo I can't believe that you really believe about witches. Witches are not true, nyah!" Eiji laughed at him.

"Saa, I can't believe that Momo believes in witches, ne Eiji." Fuji commented, his lips arched in a sadistic smile.

"Momo-senpai is being a fool for believing such rumors." Ryoma said in between his laughs.

Momo's face reddened with their comments. He can't believe that they were thinking of him as fool for believing about that news. "I know that's true. I can feel it. You don't know that girl so how can you be so sure that the news about her being a witch is not true." Momo said.

"Well do you know her enough to be sure that she's a witch, nyah~"" Eiji told him.

"But…I know something is off about her…she's too creepy senpai…I'm scared of her." Momo said, almost inaudible.

"Hey, don't be afraid of her, she's just a girl." Eiji encircled his arms around his kouhai's shoulder.

"She's no ordinary girl, she's a witch senpai! A witch!" Momo exclaimed. "I don't want to sit next to her anymore."

This is the first time that Kikumaru saw Momoshiro this scared towards anything. He must do something to make him feel at ease. He cared at lot about his kouhai, they know each other since middle school and they've been through a lot.

Most of the time he's not acting as a senpai because he often acts childishly. This is the right moment for him to act as a senpai. Eiji stood up in front of Momoshiro. "Momo, don't worry yourself too much, stop believing about those rumors. Kudo-chan is not a witch, there are no witches and I will prove that to you nyah!"

"You'll prove to me that she's not a witch?" Momo asked him.

Eiji nodded vigorously. "So that you will feel at ease sitting next to her. It's not good that you are so afraid of your seat mate, you will not be able to concentrate on your studies nyah~"

"How will you prove to us, especially to Momo, that his seatmate is not a witch?" Fuji asked him, his blue eyes are now open.

"I will befriend her," Eiji answered his best friend's question. "When we became close friends, I will be able to know her better and I will be able to know everything about her, whether she's a witch or not, but I certainly believe that she's not a witch."

"Eiji-senpai, that's impossible, she's anti-social, how can you be close to her? And what if she's a real witch and get mad at you? You will be in a big trouble senpai!" Momo said nervously.

"I can feel that she's not a witch, I will not get myself in trouble. And regarding the problem about her being anti-social, I can still make friends with her, trust me Momo."

"What if she's a real witch senpai, what will you do? What if she will curse you?" Ryoma asked Eiji.

"Kiddo, you also believe that Kudo-chan is a witch?"

"It's just a hypothetical question."

"I just don't believe that she's a witch, I will prove that nyah- So Momo don't worry anymore okay?"

Momo sighed heavily.

"Momo, just trust Eiji." Fuji reassured.

"The four of you, why are you slacking off?" Tezuka Kunimitsu exclaimed at them. "We're in a critical stage of the tournament and yet you guys are not training?" Tezuka stood in front of them.

"Gomen nasai." They said in unison.

"Run fifty laps around the court as your punishment and after wards we will perform the training exercise that Inui prepared for us." Tezuka commanded his members.

"Inui's training exercise? Does that mean that Inui juice is included in our training?" Eiji asked their captain.

"Yes, it is included." Tezuka answered coldly his face void of any emotions, whether he liked the idea of including the Inui juice in their training or not.

"Nyah!" Eji exclaimed loudly.

"I can't wait to taste Inui's new juice," said the sadistic tensai.

"I don't want to drink it anymore," Ryoma said with a horrified look on his face.

"I don't want that too…" Momo softly spoke.

"Move now and run!" Tezuka commanded them authoritatively. The four obeyed their captain, they didn't want to make their captain angry.

After running the fifty-lap punishment, they performed Inui's training exercise. They wore weights in their wrist as well as in their ankles. There are empty can with different colors on the tennis courts. The regulars will perform the exercise one by one.

The exercise is for the players precision in hitting. Their coach will tell the player what colors to hit and once he failed to hit the right color, the Inui juice is waiting for them.

All the regulars are very motivated to hit the cans precisely, they wouldn't want to drink that horrible juice, of course that's excludes Fuji. None of them failed to hit the right ball, meaning there will be no one to punish but their coach insisted them to drink the juice.

When they protested, the old lady shouted at them and told them that if they will not drink a glass, she will make them drink a pitcher of that juice.

"No way!" The regulars protested.

"Then drink a glass of Inui's juice now," Ryusaki-sensei commanded them.

Eiji gulped when he saw the boiling liquid inside the glass. "Coach…"

"Drink it now!"

The regulars just closed their eyes and drank the juice, bottoms up. They all pass out after drinking the juice, including Inui, who made the juice himself and Fuji, the one who used to love the juice.

"Inui Juice is really scary." The freshmen trio said in unison and shivered in horror.

* * *

><p>The Prefectural's Tournament ended with Seigaku as the champion team. They really worked hard to achiev that title and once more, the school is really proud at them.<p>

Eiji was walking his way to their classroom. Their schoolmates were congratulating him as he walk.

"Congratulations, Kikumaru-senpai," a group of three girls said in unison.

"Thank you!" Eiji said energetically. The girls just exclaimed KYAH!

"As expected, you guys won! Congratulations," one of his classmates said.

"Thank y—" Eiji did not finish his words when he saw a certain girl walking towards where he was standing. The students gave way for her when they saw her, they seemed so afraid of the rumored witch. Well as for him, he really don't believe with that crap.

Kudo Miyuki's eyes were fixed forward, chinned up, as if she's not seeing anyone around her. Her long hair is swaying as she moves. When she got near him he greets her. "Hi schoolmate! You really got nice hair nyah~" Eiji complimented her and smiled at her. Eiji just received a cold stare from her, maybe she's puzzled why he greeted her, no one dared to talk to her ever since the rumor spread all throughout the school.

Miyuki just continue walking. He turned and follow her with his gaze. The students still moves away from her.

He'll prove that Kudo Miyuki is not witch, that's a promise.

* * *

><p>"Oi Momo, you should breathe even just a little when you're eating, you might choke nyah~" Eiji told Momoshiro who's currently eating his third serving of rice. Momoshiro is such a monster in eating! Fuji, Kawamura and Echizen is also with them. They were in the school cafeteria eating lunch.<p>

Momo chewed and then spoke. "I won't choke senpai, I'm just so hungry."

"Well you're always hungry," Taka said.

They laughed. "Momo-senpai has a dragon inside his stomach," Ryoma teased.

"Oi brat, you're a monster eater too," Momo said. Ryoma is also having his third serving of rice.

"Well at least I breathe when I eat," Ryoma said and stuffed his mouth with gyosa.

The laughed again heartily. Eiji stopped laughing when he saw Kudo Miyuki walking to their direction, holding a tray of food. She occupied the vacant table next to them.

"Hi schoolmate!" Eiji greeted and he just received again a cold stare from the girl. Miyuki just munch her food.

"Eiji-senpai, are you really sure that you wanted to befriend her?" Momo whispered in his ear.

"Of course I'm serious," Eiji answered. He turned to Miyuki who's silently eating alone on the other table. "Kudo-chan, why don't you join us?" he told her.

Miyuki's brow raised but she just continue eating silently. She was eating a green salad for lunch?

"Are you vegetarian?" Eiji asked her and again, no answer.

"Join us Kudo-chan, it's lonely to eat alone," he told her. She looked at him with sharp eyes. He just noticed now how beautiful her eyes are, coal black. The darkest shade that he ever seen.

Miyuki stood up and started to walk away. "Hey, where are you going, you're still not finish eating nyah~"

Miyuki face him and for the first time he heard her voice. "I lost my appetite because of you." Just that and she strode away.

She got a nice voice, he thought. "I like her voice," Eiji said.

"It's been a while since I last heard her speak," Momo said.

"Eiji, how can you be close to her as a friend if you will piss her off?" Fuji asked him.

"Next time I will surely make her talk to me and eventually we will be close friends." Eiji crossed together his index fingers. "As in a tight friendship nyah~"

They chuckled. "I really don't believe that she's a witch, maybe she's autistic that's why she acts that way. Maybe in her mind, no one is around aside from her. I don't think she's a witch." Eiji stuffed his mouth with food.

"Eiji." Fuji called him.

"What?" he asked him, his mouth stuffed with food.

Fuji pointed at his back. He knotted his forehead. What is he pointing at? Eiji turned his head and saw Miyuki standing behind him, her eyes in fury, she just heard that he called her autistic!

She looked scary but he still strongly believes that she's not a witch and that nothing is to be afraid about her.

Miyuki walked back to the table that she was occupying earlier and get a book on the table. That was why she returned, for the book and unfortunately, she heard his statement.

Before Miyuki leave the cafeteria, she gave him one last death glare.

"Eiji-senpai, you're in big trouble, you'll get cursed!" Momo scared him.

"I'm not afraid because I know that she's not a witch, and I'll prove that to you," Eiji said and continue eating his meal.


	2. Befriending The Witch

Disclaimer: I do not own POT

A/N: The plot of the story was based in a romance book that I read from my favorite Filipino writer, I really **Heart** her! **_Almost_** all (**_not all)_** the lines and the events are my idea...so please don't sue me...the book just served as my inspiration but I'm not totally copying it.

Ah and one more thing...all of my stories are connected.

PS: Sorry if Eiji seems OOC but I am really trying my best to keep him in character :)

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter Two<strong>

**Befriending the Witch**

It's been a month since the class for that school year started and Miyuki was enjoying her stay in Seishun Gakuen. Why? It is because no one dared to come near her and mess with her. It's alright for her because she really preferred to be alone. She has no time to interact with anybody. Students and also some of the teachers are avoiding her for one reason—she was a rumored witch. She did not expect that she would become popular because of that rumor. She knew who spread that rumor, Rima's close friend Shizuku who is also studying in Seigaku.

When she was still staying with them, Rima caught her doing her chant and since then she called her witch. Though she thought that she was a witch, she was not scared of her. She even threatened that she will expose her secret if she tried to curse her. Of course, she doesn't care about that because she's not a real witch.

The rumor about her being a witch was a blessing for her because it shoved away unwanted people and because of that, her life and her stay in her new school had been very peaceful…but not until Kikumaru Eiji entered the picture.

"That guy is really annoying!" she shouted when she reached home. She threw herself on her comfortable bed.

She really hates that guy! He was the one who called her autistic. Autistic! It really made her angry when she heard him say that. She's does not get mad if others call her a witch but to be called autistic? How dare he call her that! If she only knew how to cast a black spell, she would really curse that guy, but she's not a real witch, so she's not capable of doing that.

She thought that Kikimaru would not dare to come near her anymore after that incident in the cafeteria, when she heard him call her autistic. She shot him the best death glare that she can ever do in her entire life, the sharpest ever but he still bugs her and it just gets worse daily.

Just like earlier, when she was in the library…

_She was totally engrossed reading a book by Anne Rice when someone spoke, "Hey Kudo-chan, you're really a book worm nyah~" She looked up and saw the red-head that called her autistic in the cafeteria. He's quite popular at school because he's a member of the tennis club. She heard that his name is Kikumaru Eiji, a third year. This guy had been bugging her for days already. These past few days, he constantly greets her and when she was walking in the corridor, he will walk beside her and talk to her as if they were close friends._

_She just glared at him, trying to inform him to leave her alone. But instead of leaving her, he took a seat opposite to her. "I've noticed that you spend most of your time here in the library," Kikumaru said. She just ignored him and continue reading, she'll let him talk and talk until he gets tired. She doesn't want to talk to him, he's irritating._

"_Hey, what are you reading? You seemed so interested in that book nyah~" he said._

_She looked up at him and she thought of playing with him a little,_

_Miyuki smiled wickedly. "I'm reading about a book of black spells. I'm looking for a perfect spell for you to stop bugging me." She thought that he would be scared. She knew that everyone in the school knew of the rumor that she's a witch and a normal teenager will surely back off and be scared with what she said, but this one is not scared at all. He was grinning at her._

"_Really Kudo-chan? Did you find the most suited spell for me?" he asked mockingly._

_This guy is really annoying! "No, I haven't found it yet. Just wait for it, I'll prepare the best spell for you, senpai." she said._

"_I am really looking forward for that, I'm excited nyah~" he said and then laughed out loud._

_She glared at him. This guy is the most irritating guy that she ever met. She stood up and started to walk away from him._

"_Hey, where are you going? Are you going to chant your spell for me?" He asked her, obviously mocking her._

_Miyuki turned to him again. "I'll look for the book of the darkest spell in this world, just wait there, you'll get cursed because of irritating me."_

_He stood up and walked to her and said softly, "Nyah~ Are you looking for that book in this library? You should ask for Hanadagi-sensei." He was talking about the grumpy old librarian. "She must have been hiding it here for a century, she's a century old witch." He laughed softly. This guy is really playing with her._

_She smiled wickedly when an idea popped in her mind. "Hanadagi-sensei, this senpai just informed me that you are a century-old witch," she said loudly to make sure that the librarian will hear her. Kikumaru stiffened and his eyes went wide when he saw the grumpy old librarian walking towards them._

"_Did he really say that?" Hanadagi-sensei asked her, her eyes in fury._

"_Yes, sensei." She smiled evilly when she saw Kikumaru sweating._

"_Kikumaru…" Hanadagi called his name firmly._

"_Ahaha, sensei…a-anou…haha…nyah~" He stuttered while running his hand through his hair._

_She then left the library, she doesn't need to know what will happen to him._

She stood up from her bed and prepared the three candles that she needed for her constructive spell to shove away negative energies. That guy gives her so many negative energies and she needed to cleanse her body from such energies. She placed the candles in the cauldron on the coffee table and lit the white candle. She sat on the floor and closed her eyes to concentrate on her incantation.

"Mother Earth, Fire, Wind, Water and Spirit, I ask thee to cleanse my body of all negative energies..." She chanted.

After her spell, she felt renewed and fresh. She needed to feel fresh so she could to do her work. She's a mangaka and she's currently working for the seventh volume of her manga. The manga is one of the most popular now a days. She reads different fictional books for some ideas because her manga is about supernatural was her first work so she felt so fulfilled with the good comment about it.

She stood up and went to her drafting table and started working.

* * *

><p>Miyuki just finished her lunch and she was now on her way to the library. Again, she will read her fantasy book peacefully, she's so excited to read the third and last book of 'Beautiful Creatures.' As she walks, students are making way for her. She wanted to laugh every time that happens, they are really scared of her!<p>

"Kudo-chan!" someone called her. She didn't need to turn around and look at the face of that person who called her. His grating voice is so familiar to her.

He walked by her side and started to talk to her, "You are so mean to leave me yesterday with sensei."

She took a sideway glance at him, he was wearing his blue jersey jacket and he was holding a tennis racket. He was pouting his lips like a kid!

"Sensei, is really scary nyah." he said.

She suddenly stop when she heard his statement. She looked at him. "You're scared of her but you're not scared of me?" she looked at him sharply.

"Why would I be scared of you? Sensei looks scary but you don't look scary at all, you are very pretty, Kudo-chan," he said with a wide smile.

Her heart skips a beat. _He said I'm pretty? _Why does her heart thump like that? He was not the first one to call her pretty.

She continued walking, this time she walked fast trying to leave him but he caught up. She walked faster but he still caught up to her pace. She looked at him beside her, he was grinning. _He's really getting on my nerves!_ This time she ran as fast as she could to get rid of him, but he was really fast and what surprised her is that he even do a somersault and landed in front her. She suddenly stopped and because of that she lost her balance. She was about fall on the ground but he was able to grip her wrist and pull her closer to him.

"Hey, careful nyah_~" _he said. She looked up at him, her eyes widened; his face was close to her! She pulled her wrist away from him.

"Don't ever do that again!" she shouted at him.

"What, saving you?" he asked her.

"Touching me again!"

His lips arched up. "How will I save you from falling if I don't touch you nyah~"

"You should have let me fall rather than touch me," she said sternly. No one ever dared to touch her and it was the first time that a guy got close to her.

"I just wanted to help you and besides why are you running away from me?" he asked with a knotted forehead. "I just wanted us to be friends, I don't bite."

"I don't want to be friends with you!" she shouted at him and scooted to the library.

* * *

><p>Eiji just watched Miyuki as she march to the library, he couldn't follow her because Hanadagi-sensei is still mad at him. Also, he has tennis practice and his captain, Tezuka, wanted to spend even their lunch break in practicing.<p>

He can't believe that girl, he just saved her from falling but instead of receiving a 'thank you', he got scolded by the rumored witch. She was mad at what he did. _Maybe it was the first time that a guy touched her, _he thought. He grinned and stares at his hand that had touched her.

Her black orbs are more beautiful to look at when he saw them closer. They were the darkest shade he has ever seen. The rumored witch is really pretty, especially at a closer look. Whenever she looks at him sharply, he felt like she was seducing and not scaring him. He laughed with what he thought. Seducing him? Why would she seduce him, she's so annoyed with him. But annoying her is not his aim, he really wanted to befriend her that's why he always talks to her and tried to catch her attention.

_What should I do next? _he thought and continue to tread. _How will I get near her without irritating her? She seems so aloof…how will I befriend her and expose to everyone that she's not a real witch? I really strongly believe that she's not a witch; there's no such thing as witches, even Hanadagi-sensei, who looks like a witch is not a real witch…_

"Eiji!" someone called him but he still continue to walk. _How will I prove to everyone, especially to Momo, that there is nothing to be afraid of her…?_

"Kikumaru Eiji!" he heard that Tezuka called him. He turned to where the voice came from. It was from the tennis courts. Because of thinking too much about Kudo, he walked past the tennis courts! He saw through the fences that his team mates are laughing at him.

Eiji ran towards the tennis courts but was blocked by Tezuka. "Are you planning to skip practice, Eiji?" the poker-faced captain asked the acrobatic player.

"No, of course not Tezuka." Eiji smiled widely.

"Then where are you headed to when I spotted you?" Tezuka asked him. Eiji can see his captain's sharp looks through his eyeglasses.

"I-I'm headed here nyah~" He laughed.

"You're headed here?" Tezuka eyed him suspiciously.

"I didn't know that I already walked past here nyah~" He laughed again.

"There's 99.85 percent that Eiji is thinking of something else that's why he walked past the tennis courts," the data man, Inui, suddenly spoke while holding his notebook. "And there is a 95.67 percent that he was thinking about a girl named Kudo Miyuki," he added.

Eiji run his hand through his red hair. "EH! NO NO NO!~" the red-head said shook his head frantically, denying the fact that he's thinking about Kudo Miyuki. Obvious that he's in denial Momo and Echizen came to the view to tease their senpai.

"Eiji-senpai! I knew you liked her!" Momo said teasing his senpai wrapping his arms around the older boy.

"No! No! That's not it! I do not like Miyuki-chan! I just want to prove to everyone that she is not a witch and that there's nothing to be afraid of!" He reasoned out but Momo and Echizen do not believe him and continue to give their senpai a teasing smile.

"Kikumaru-senpai, stop denying it already," Echizen said while arranging his trademark FILA cap on its right place.

"Why don't you people just believe me NYAH~!" Eiji said nearly crying. He just wished his former doubles partner, Oishi, was here to reason with these guys.

"Stop thinking about that girl, Eiji. You must focus your mind in practice and avoid distraction. Tomorrow is our first match in the Kantou Regional Tournament so you must double or even triple the practice, understood?" Tezuka told him.

"I DON'T!" Eiji strongly denied.

"Now move and practice," the captain ordered him and he obeyed him with hesitation.

"And Eiji."

Eiji paused, "Yes, Tezuka."

"Before that, 50 laps around the court." Tezuka ordered in strong and definite tone.

"EH!"

"100!"

* * *

><p>"That's all for today, class dismissed," the sensei said and started to erase the writings on the black board and the students started to leave the room. Miyuki saw that her seatmate, Momoshiro, hurriedly left the room. Before he left, their classmates bid him 'good luck'. Maybe they were talking about the Regional's Tournament? She heard that tomorrow is the first game of the tournament. The Tennis Club is quite popular, not only in this school but also in the whole country. They were the National Champion and the number one seed in the High School Tennis circuit. She heard that the team is really good.<p>

As soon as she gathered all her things, she strode out of the room. She went first to the library to return a book that she borrowed. After doing that task, she was now headed home. The way that she took will make her pass through the tennis courts and she's now hearing the loud screams of the fan girls. _Such irritating voices, _she thought.

"Gambatte Kikumaru-sama!" the girls screamed so loud as if they were screaming for their lives.

All she heard were screams and "KYAH!" Though she's really irritated, Miyuki got curious to see how well that guy plays tennis. She treads toward the tennis courts.

There's a sheer crowd surrounding the tennis courts. She walked closer and stood beside a girl with a short brown hair. She couldn't see the game from where she stood so she wondered why these girls endure it; cheering for them even though they can't see the team play clearly.

The girl beside her shrieked loudly. "Eiji-sama!"

Miyuki winced and covered her ears. The girl's voice seems like an atomic bomb to her ears. "Will you please lower the tone of your voice even just a little? You know I feel like my ear drums will explode because of your loud voice," she said coldly to the girl beside her. The girl turned to her and her face went pale. "K-Kudo Miy-uk-i," the girl stuttered.

She just stared at her coldly. The other students then noticed her presence and just as always, they gave way for her. They were like the red sea that Moses parted! She wanted to laugh. Because of what they did, she can now see the tennis courts without someone blocking her view. She saw that Kikumaru was playing against a tall guy with eyeglasses and spiky hair. The red-head was quite good as he returns the ball smoothly. He even did a flip when returning the ball.

"Two games to one, Kikumaru leads," the umpire announced. She had to admit that he's good. She was about to leave when Kikumaru called her. "Kudo-chan!"

He run towards her direction, there was fence dividing them. "You came to cheer for me nyah~ I'm so happy!" he exclaimed childishly.

She just ignored him and walked away.

* * *

><p>The next day…<p>

Miyuki had a peaceful day today considering the annoying red-head was not there to bug her. He's probably at the Regional Tournament. Once she got home, she'll do a chant to thank the Gods and Goddesses of Nature for a perfect day that they had given her.

She was now on her way home when she heard familiar voices. She stopped and went to where the voices came from.

"Gen-chan, I told you Niou and I we're just friends! Besides I have a real boyfriend, you know that! But don't ever tell mom and dad that okay!" the female voice said.

_I know that voice…_Miyuki thought.

It was confirmed when she saw the owner of the voices; Sanada Genichirou and Sanada Mayu, her cousins. Their mother was her father's only sister. She's not close to them but they never treat her badly. Mayu even tried to befriend her but she just avoided the friendship that she's offering her. She's just so afraid to befriend anybody…she felt that she's not capable of socializing even to her relatives.

**(A/N Mayu is an OC from my other story...'Today, Our Love Begins', it's okay if you're not yet reading it...you won't be lost as you read this)**

"Sorry Mayu but I cannot cover for you any more, I'm not saying that I'm going to tell others about your secret but once they found out about that, I won't help you resolve those troubles. The best thing you should do is to tell the truth," Sanada Genichirou said coldly to his twin sister.

"Gen-chan, I can't do that…" Mayu told her stoic brother. "Uh I admit I got carried away that moment, It's just because Niou is─" Mayu stopped when she saw her. "Miyuki-chan!" She runs towards her and looked at her from head to toe. "You transferred from Hyoutei to Seigaku?"

Miyuki just nodded. "Why are you here in Tokyo?" she asked.

"For the Regional Tournament. I came with Gen-chan to support Rikkai," Mayu said. "Why did you transfer?"

"I left my father's house, I'm now living on my own," she answered matter-of-factly.

"But why?" Mayu asked her.

Miyuki briefly told them the reason why she left her father's house.

"Rima can be really bitchy because Aunt Risa spoiled her…" Mayu said after hearing the story.

Miyuki did not comment with her statement.

Mayu and Rima are not close because that cousin of hers really has a bad attitude for being a pampered princess. Mayu likes Miyuki over Rima but Miyuki is so aloof.

"Where are you living now?" Genichirou asked her folding his arms on his chest.

"Just a few blocks away from here," Miyuki answered

"Uhm, can I come to you in your house…" Mayu told her with a sad voice. "I just needed someone to listen to my problems…" Mayu eyed her brother. "I don't have someone to listen to me…"

Miyuki just shrugged, there's nothing wrong if she'll come with her. She'll just do her chant and her work as soon as her cousin leaves. "Okay, you can come."

Mayu faced her brother. "Tell okaa-sama that I am with Miyuki." Mayu encircled her arms around hers. Miyuki just bowed at her stoic cousin.

"Right, just go to the exact location we we're drop off this morning. Be on time there Mayu," Sanada Genichirou reminded his twin, he knows Mayu very well. She's a bit slow on everything she does if she really like to annoy the person who's waiting for her.

Mayu rolled her eyes, "Of course! I'm always on time!"

* * *

><p>When they reached her house, Mayu was stunned with what she saw. The house was a mess! Almost all the furniture were not in the right places and dust was all over. With the dust on the glass coffee table you can already write something on it…She felt pity on her cousin…maybe she's not used to living alone and was having a hard time doing the household chores.<p>

"Sorry with the mess…I've no time to clean, I'm very busy…my room is better than here in the living room, let's go upstairs," Miyuki said and ushered her cousin to her room.

Mayu looked around and she was relieved to see that the room is clean and neat. The room is quite big but it was so sinister…The curtains are black and the wall paint is also black. If there was no light coming from the fluorescent lamp, the room would probably be dark. She saw several book shelves and a drafting table. She remembered that her cousin is a book worm and an artist. They say that artists are weird…no wonder why Miyuki is weird.

"Take a seat." Miyuki gestured her king size bed. Mayu sat on the comfortable bed. "So, tell me about your problem."

Mayu sighed. "I've got a friend, her name is Aiko…we're not in good terms now because I made her believe that the guy that she loves and I are together… well the truth is that day at school Niou just pulled me to him and pretend that he's kissing me I don't even know why but when Niou did that my heart begins to palpitate maybe because he's my first love, ah I mean we had a crush on each other before but I shrugged it off because he is my friend and I don't want to push our boundary beyond friendship," Mayu told her cousin as she started to babble. "So, I just got carried away when, Niou claimed that we're together when in fact we're not and I have my own boyfriend, but I only agreed with that setting for my friend's own good…Niou is a heart breaker, I don't want her to end up with a broken heart…" the younger Sanada continued.

Miyuki doesn't know what to say, she's not yet falling in love and she never plans to be. Also, she doesn't have friends so she doesn't know what her cousin is feeling right now. "I have a cynical belief about love…I actually don't believe in it…Love is a canvas furnished by nature and embroidered by imagination…it's just a product of people's imagination..." she said."Maybe it does exist, but not in me...if it really does exist in other people it'll just destroy them...love is destructive. If your friend is in love with a guy like that, she'll surely end up with a broken heart but that's her choice. Each person has the right to choose. If she chooses to continue loving him…she must be prepare for the eventualities. You, as a friend, do not have the right to interfere. You're just a friend."

Mayu was speechless with what Miyuki said. She's right that her belief in love is cynical but that's the truth…

"So if you'll ask about my suggestion to your problem, this is what I'll say…tell the truth," she said coldly.

Mayu kept silent for a while and then spoke, "Maybe you're right…I should tell the truth," Mayu said softly and stood up. "Thank you Miyuki-chan."

"It's nothing, I just impart my cynical belief about love and I honestly did not expect that you'd believe me, as I know you, you seem like a hopeless romantic girl," she said as she looked at her cousin.

"You're right, I'm a hopeless romantic. But what you said is also true," Mayu said. "I owe you and to pay my debt of gratitude, I'll cook you dinner and help you clean your house." Mayu smiled at her.

"Are you sure?" Miyuki asked. They are not really close but she'll help her?

Mayu nodded vigorously. "I will be always here for you Mi-chan! I will help you always," she promised smiling gently to her cousin. "I will be your best friend!" she added while giving her thumbs up.

Miyuki shrugged. "If that's what you really want, I won't decline your offer."

* * *

><p>"Ohayou gozaimasu Momo-chan and Miyuki-chan," Kikumaru greeted as he walks inside the classroom of class 2-B. Miyuki-chan? Why does he feel like they are really close friends? And what is he doing here in their classroom? Ah, she figured out that he'll just bug her again. She just ignored him and just gazed outside the windows. Kikumaru was absent yesterday in bugging and annoying her because they had a tennis match. She heard from Mayu that they won.<p>

Kikumaru took a seat beside Momoshiro. "Eiji-senpai, why are you here?" Momo asked.

"I'm bored in the classroom, Fuji is not there yet so I decided to come here to see you and…Miyuki-chan," Eiji said.

She just continued gazing outside, totally ignoring the presence of the red-head senpai.

"Senpai, your play yesterday was your best ever, you seemed full of energy," Momo told his senpai.

"I'm so inspired yesterday because Miyuki-chan came to watch our practice the other day," Eiji said. Miyuki turned her head to Eiji and saw him grinning. She scowled at him, "Can you quit calling me Miyuki-chan? We're not close friends."

"I wanted to call you Miyuki-chan, it's so formal if I call you by your surname. So in return, you can call me Eiji-senpai, how's that?" Eiji said.

"I-don't-want," she stated firmly while glaring. But instead of being scared, he smiled at her. _He's really annoying me!_

The bell rang. Kikumaru stood up. "Bye Momo, bye _Miyuki-chan,"_ he said while smiling from ear to ear and waved at them.

_That guy is really…UGH!_

* * *

><p>Miyuki was walking on the corridor. She was on her way to the cafeteria when she felt that someone walked beside her. She harshly turned to that particular someone and saw him again; Kikumaru Eiji. "Hi." He waved at her.<p>

She just focused her eyes again forward. "Where are you going?" he asked her.

She thought of playing with him, she's really pissed off with this guy. "I'm going to hell, you wanna come?"

"Nyah~ Sure I'll come, as long as you're with me, I don't care where you will take me," he said and winked at her. He's got the nerve to wink at her! He should be very thankful that she doesn't possess magical powers. If she did, she will definitely curse this annoying creature. He was bouncing a tennis ball on the side of the racket's head. If she only got powers, she would make that ball hit him hard on his face.

"Are you sure that you really wanna come?" Her eye brow rose while asking him.

"Come let's go now there," he said and dragged her by her wrist. She harshly pulled her hand away from him. He has the guts to touch her again!

"I already told you not to touch me again!" she exclaimed and left him. She strode inside the school cafeteria and fell in line to the food counter and just as always, the other students gave way for her and suddenly, she was now in front of the counter. Kikumaru Eiji still followed her when she took a seat and start to eat her lunch. He even took the seat in front of her.

"Are you really not going to leave me alone?" she hissed.

"Why Miyuki-chan? Why are you isolating yourself from others?" he asked her while looking at her intently.

"Why do you care? Just leave me alone," she answered and continue eating her meal of curry rice.

"I just want us to be friends. Is that bad?" he asked her.

She looked up at him and gave him a death glare. "Yes that's bad. That's really bad!" She has no intention to befriend a guy as annoying as this one!

"I don't believe that you're a witch nyah~" he stated.

Miyuki was dumbfounded. Almost all the students, as well as the teachers, believe that she's a witch. How did he know that she's not a witch?

"You're too beautiful to be a witch nyah~" he said. "I know, I feel that in my heart…" he even clutched his chest and added, "that you are not a real witch."

She scowled at him."Do you want me to prove to you that I'm a witch?"

He stiffened, she thought that he was scared but he was not, instead, he smiled widely.

"What, you're going to curse me? You'll turn me into a toad? Rat? Snake? Or a worm nyah~?" he asked mockingly while raising his brows up and down, he seems so excited with her 'curse'.

She smiled wickedly. "I'm not that bad, I will just make your head as small as an orange, how do you like that?"

"Why not as small as a grape? It'll be more fun," he said with a grin.

The nerve of this guy! He's really testing her temper. "Okay, I'll turn your head as small as a grape."

"Do it now, or else I really won't believe that you're a witch," he said while leaning his head closer to her.

She just gritted her teeth.

"Do it now, Miyuki-chan," he dared.

"I changed my mind, I won't waste my 'power' on someone like you," she just said "so leave me alone." She continued eating her curry rice.

Eiji grinned. "I won't leave yet, I have something to tell you."

She just ignored him, she's really tired of dealing with him.

"Have you heard about the cosplay party that the Student Council is organizing?"

No answer from her.

"It will be held tomorrow night."

Again, no answer from her.

"I would like to ask you to come with me to the party, we'll portray 'Sasuke and Sakura'" he said with a huge smile.

With what he said, she almost choked. After drinking her juice, she faced him again. "Cosplay? Sasuke and Sakura? Are you really mocking me?" she asked with fury in her eyes.

"You don't want that?"

"I-don't-want!" she shouted at him.

"Then let's change the character that we will portray...how about Zero and C.C. of Code Geass nyah?" he asked while touching his chin.

"You're really making me mad...when are you going to stop annoying me?" she hissed.

"Hey I'm not trying to annoy you...I just want us to be friends and as a friend I don't want to see you isolate yourself from others. It's fun to socialize and mingle with your schoolmates, Miyuki-chan," he said.

"I don't want to be your friend so stop bugging me! Can't you understand that? I don't want _you_ near me!" she shouted loudly.

"I will continue bugging you until you accept the friendship that I'm offering you."

"You're sick!" she shouted.

"Then call the doctor very quick," he said with a grin.

"You're really pissing me off!" she shrieked and clenched her fist.

She'll have to do something to him to make him stop what he was doing. She held the bowl of her curry rice and pours it on the head of her senpai. The curry sauce streamed down his face and the rice fell on his lap. She knows that what she just did was really mean but she need to do that to shove him away. She doesn't want to be friends with someone like him...

He looked so stunned with what she did, he's not yet moving, maybe he felt ashamed with what she did. She wanted to apologize but she told herself not to do that. She wanted to get rid of him and it's the best thing to do even if it means that she will look and feel bad.

"If you dare to bug me again, I'll really curse you," she said and stormed out of the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Eiji was dumbfounded with what Miyuki did to him. She poured the curry rice on his head. He licked the curry rice that streamed down on the side of his lips. In all fairness the curry taste better than the last time that he ate it. He looked around and saw that everyone in the cafeteria was staring at him. "See everyone, Miyuki-chan is not a real witch. If she's a witch she'll cast a spell on me instead of doing this," he said and pointed at his head.<p>

"Do you want some onigiri, Eiji?" Eiji turned and saw Fuji munching rice balls. Momo and Ryoma are with him.

He grinned. "No thanks, I prefer the food on my head nyah~" He pointed at his head.

Ryoma gave him tissue. "You must stop bugging her Eiji-senpai."

He wiped away the curry rice on his head, face and pants. "I won't stop until she becomes my friend and I'll prove to everyone that she's not a witch. She just took advantage of that image. You see, being a rumored witch has advantages. Like earlier, she doesn't have to fall in line just to buy food because people make way for her. The students are more scared of her than the school bullies." Eiji laughed loudly and continue, "She's a snob, she uses that image to shove people away."

"What if she's a real witch and she'll really curse you?" Momo asked worriedly.

"If she's a witch, she'll do it right away nyah~" he answered.

"There are a lot of people here, she won't show her power," Momo reasoned out.

"No, you're wrong. It's because she really doesn't have magical powers, Momo. Stop believing in that rumor nyah~" Eiji said. "Just wait and see, I will prove that to everyone."

* * *

><p>That afternoon the Seigaku regulars are back practicing, of course, Tezuka leading them. They just finished running their fifty laps when an awfully familiar raven-haired girl with obsidian eyes clad with Rikkaidai uniform came to the view asking for the direction of the second year building.<p>

"Eh, Mayu-chan you're looking for Kudo-san?" Momoshiro Takeshi said, shocked that someone from another school knew and would want to look for Kudo Miyuki. He met this girl when he and Echizen visited Rikkaidai for the cultural festival just last week. The sudden arrival of Mayu gained some unwelcome whispers and gossip to the other members of the team excluding the regulars. They were puzzled why a student from the rival school came to their school without the intention of spying.

Mayu's eyes sparkled at the younger spiky haired boy before her, "Yes! I'm looking for Mi-chan! Do you know her, Momo-kun?" she said eagerly to her kohai who obviously looking at her as if she was weird. This conversation brings Eiji to come forward and join the two in their conversation.

"Mi-chan?" Momo slowly said cluelessly.

"You know Miyuki-chan!" Eiji asked the raven-haired girl excitedly, now is his chance to ask why Kudo Miyuki became anti-social and where she got her complex personality. He wants to understand her and understand why she insists to be alone.

"Aw, yes I know Mi-chan! She's my cousin," the sudden revelation makes Momoshiro and the others shocked. They couldn't believe Kudo Miyuki has a cousin that so different from her. This time Fuji Syusuke decided to enter the scene with a certain knowing smile on his face.

"You're from Rikkaidai, Eiji and Momo has been talking to you for a bit long time now what about giving us your name," Fuji asked closed eyes and a smile plastered on his angelic face. Before the raven-haired girl could answer, a familiar voice called her from afar. Fuji snapped his eyes open revealing his sparkling blue eyes as the bible of Shitenhouji chuu came to the view.

"Shiraishi?" The Tensai of Seigaku uttered.

"Long time no see Seigaku!" Shiraishi greeted then he turned to Fuji to acknowledge his former rival. "Ah~ Ecstasy!" he said joining the others just outside the tennis court and choose to stand beside his girlfriend.

"Mai~ I got our drink." Shiraishi Kuranosuke came to the view making the others even more shock. Why would the Shiraishi of Shitenhouji come here in Seigaku? Osaka is really far from Tokyo. Even the great Tezuka Kunimitsu look back to see the arriving captain.

"I'm Sanada Mayu yoroshiku! Momo and I met last week when he visited Rikkai with Echizen for the cultural festival. Suke~ and I are here to look for Kudo Miyuki, my cousin, to fulfill my promise to her," she said smiling.

"Eh, I did not know that you are related to her and that Shiraishi is your boyfriend," Momo said his amethyst eyes blinking a few times.

"Sanada Mayu endearly called by her family and friends by the nickname _'Mai'_ age seventeen years old class 3-B of Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu, twin sister of Sanada Genichirou born 3 minutes after her twin brother, their birthday is May 21, her best friend is Hagino Aiko her fellow classmate, dress size 7, steady girlfriend of Shitenhouji's High School Captain Shiraishi Kuranosuke," Inui said who suddenly came to the view, stunning his fellow Regulars.

"That explains the Suke~ thing,"said Eiji

Momoshiro and Eiji chuckled at the endearment used by the raven-haired girl to call Shiraishi but the subject of amusement faked his cough—a silent hint that he doesn't want to be called_Suke _by others excluding, of course, his girlfriend. Mayu on the other hand, blushed, she couldn't believe someone else besides her brother's close friend Yanagi Renji would have her profile listed to their notebook.

"Ah! By the way, Mai-chan!" Eiji said calling the girl by her nickname even he and the certain raven is not that close. "What's the promise you were telling us before?" Eiji continued as he switched into his puppy eye mode, making Mayu sweat drop.

* * *

><p>"So we're helping Mayu-chan and Shiraishi-san to clean Kudo-san's apartment and we need to finish cleaning it before Kudo-san come home?" Momoshiro Takeshi said uncertainly to his senpai-tachi.<p>

Eiji nodded vigorously, "Yup! We will help them! By doing this I'm sure Miyuki-chan will realize that the friendship we're giving her is true and genuine," the red-head said proudly while Momoshiro and Echizen back away from their proud senpai and started to whisper to each other.

"You are the only one who offers friendship to her not us right?" Momo said to his kouhai.

Echizen agreed boringly while drinking his grape Ponta. "Betsuni…" Fuji Syusuke and Shiraishi Kuranosuke then came in with the materials they could use to clean the house.

"So, thanks for volunteering to help us clean Mai's cousin's house," Shiraishi said cutting the deafening silence between him and the other boys inside.

"No, we're glad to help others in fact the other regulars are coming too after this," Fuji said with a smile on his lips. Momo and Echizen were about to protest but Fuji gave them a scary smile making the duo gulp and shiver. Their resident tensai is scary beyond belief.

"Now, Now Nya! Let's start cleaning!" Eiji said as he was excited to start cleaning the house of his yet to be friend. Picking up the worn out box of cereals and can over the table.

"Come on guys, let's start sorting out the things we need to throw away and the things we need to keep," Mayu said appearing on the top of the stairs.

* * *

><p>AN Thank you so much for reading!

I wrote the first chapter almost a year ago...just like what I said in chapter 1...I did not publish it because I thought it was deleted and I was so lazy to write it again hahaha

Just so you know guys...this story is originally a NiouOC LOL, so I had a major revamp, as in major major revamp. The hero of the book where I based this story is so much like Niou, a trickster...but because I already published a Niou OC entitled 'Today, Our Love Begins', I turned this one to a Kikumaru OC, Niou and Eiji have different personalities, we know that guys...that's why I had a hard time doing the revamp hahaha, but I'm not regretting it because this story is better with Eiji as the hero, I don't have to copy the book entirely...so I'm really happy with the outcome of this story.

Special thanks to Yuzuru Renge


	3. Spending Time With The Red Head

Disclaimer: I do not own POT

**Bewitched ****Chapter Three**

**Spending Time With The Red Head**

It was a cloudless night. Stars lit up the atramentous heavens like twinkling diamonds and the big full moon shines brightly, such a captivating sight to behold. It's rare to see the moon that big and dazzling. Miyuki can't help but stop on her tracks and stare at the beautiful night sky with cold breeze touching her skin. It's the best night to practice her incantation and thank the Gods and Goddesses of nature for their beautiful blessing to her; full moon invites positive energies.

She just came from the publishing company that she's working with to pass her manuscript for the eight volume of her manga. Only the editor knows her identity because she wished to keep it hidden from the public. Her pen name is Dark Yuuki. As of now she only works for one shoujo manga it is entitled 'Mystical World of Magic.'

When she met up with the editor, he announced to her the good news that her manga is one of the top five best selling manga not only in the country and also in some other part of the world. That's the best news that she had received and she's so happy about it, her hard work is fruitful because the readers reception of her work is really great. Her lips curved up in a wide smile and continue on her way home, she rarely smile and she can't help it right now.

It's already past eight o'clock and she have to prepare her dinner, she haven't had decent meal for the past few weeks because she's so busy for school and with making the manga. She must cook her dinner before she collapse in hunger, in a way to celebrate the good news. After a few minutes, she finally reached the gate of her house. She wrinkled her forehead when she saw that the lights are on and she's hearing voices from inside, loud and happy voices.

_Who could they be?_ she asked herself. She turned the doorknob of the front door and opened it serenely. Miyuki saw familiar faces inside her house, her cousin Mayu and some schoolmates. They haven't notice her presence yet and they just sat on the sofa continue chitchatting. They are particularly the members of the tennis club, excluding the guy with the dark brown hair and spectacles, the captain.

There's an unfamiliar face though, the guy seating beside her cousin with a bandage around his arm and the annoying red head is also not there which is really odd she thought. Maybe he decided to stop befriending her because of what she did this lunch break to him…when she poured the curry rice on his head…

_Wait, what are they doing here?_ She thought. Then, she saw the cleaning tools beside them and noticed that her house is now very neat and clean._ They cleaned my house?_

"Miyuki-chan!" an achingly familiar perky voice called her, it was the annoying red head, Kikumaru Eiji. He came out from the kitchen and he was wearing her apron._ Oh, so he's also here._Everyone's head turned to her because of his acknowledgement.

"Mi-chan!" her cousin stood up and went to her. Mayu held her hand and spoke softly, "I hope you don't mind that we barged in your house. Remember that I promised to help you clean the house and prepare you dinner? I asked for their help to fulfill that promise of mine, I hope it's okay to you." Mayu beamed at her.

Well, she was surprised to see other people inside her house, not to mention they are people that she barely knows. She's not mad, just surprised and besides her cousin mean no harm. At least her house now look like a… house. A real house and not a haunted house. They helped her and its really rude to be angry at them after what they have done.  
>"It's okay," she answered. "Thanks for the help any ways."<p>

Everyone was speechless and just gaped at her. Why, what did she say to make them stare at her like she's an alien or something unusual. She even saw Momo elbowed the kid beside him and exchange weird looks with one another. The brown haired guy with the smiling eyes also looked at her with his unusually opened blue eyes.

"You are very much welcome, Miyuki-chan!" Eiji walked to her and smiled widely. "Dinner is ready, come on, let's eat!"

She looked at the faces of the people there and saw their expectant faces…they seem so nice and all but…

"Sorry but, I'm not hungry," she lied, "You may use the dining room and eat there but I won't join you." She's actually starving but she lied because she doesn't want to eat together with other people.

Everyone looked disappointed with her reply. It's just that, she's not used to eat with other people that she doesn't know and she's afraid to do something or say something that may be unpleasant. She's not used to mingle with anybody else. She may sound rude and everything but she don't want to socialize with others…she's afraid to socialize with because she felt like she's not capable of doing it. Since childhood, she's always alone that's why she felt as if she's not capable of socializing.

"Miyuki-chan, I'm the one who cooked the food, I promise that it taste good!" Eiji boasted. "It's not good to skip meals you know."

The others nodded in agreement. Except for Momo who grinned, "Yeah, Eiji-senpai is right Miyuki-chan!" he said happily.

"Eiji is really good in cooking, you have a taste of meal that he prepared," the brown haired guy with small blue eyes assured.

"Yes, that's absolutely true," the boy with the flat top brown hair agreed.

The guy with the thick eyeglasses spoke, "There's 99% that you will really love his cooking."

Momo and the kid beside him just bobbled their heads and the guy with the bandana just hissed.

"And besides you might get sick if you will skip meals," the boy with the funny brushed up black hair told her.

"You should believe him because he's a future doctor, you know," Eiji said with a very huge grin.

"Mi-chan, come on join us!" Mayu tugged her hand. She just let her drag her to the dining room, the others followed them. She saw that the table is perfectly set and she can smell the delicious food, she felt that her stomach grumbled because of that alluring smell. There's yakitori, tonkatsu and miso soup. Eiji pulled a chair for her and the others took their seats.

Eiji sat beside her "Here Mi-chan." Eiji served her a bowl of rice with a delicious tonkatsu on top of it. "Come on, taste it." He smiled widely. She picked up the chopstick and took a small bite, everyone were staring at her and waiting for her verdict.

"Well?" the red head senpai asked her with puppy eyes.

She nodded and replied nonchalantly, "It's good." She took bigger bite now and she saw that the others smile and started to eat.

"Senpai is really good in cooking!" Momo exclaimed with his mouth full of food. He's appetite is really huge!

The guy with the bandana hissed and glared at Momo. "Oi pineapple head don't talk when your mouth is full."

Momoshiro pointed his chopstick at the bandana boy. "Oi viper, you are talking about manners now? That's really odd, eh?"

"Shut up." He hissed again like a viper.

"Oi oi, stop arguing that's not good, we're eating," Oishi reprimanded his kouhai's.

Fuji chuckled. "You're acting like a mother again Oishi." Everyone laughed that made Oishi blushed.

"And where is the father?" Shiraishi asked with a crooked smile.

"Tezuka? He's with the student council. And there's a 100% chance that even though they don't have a meeting he will still not come with us today," The boy with the eyeglasses answered surely.

"Che. Tezuka-buchou is always like that, he's too serious and acts like an old man," Ryoma commented that made everyone else laugh.

"He's not Tezuka if he's not like that," Taka said with a bright a smile.

"He and Gen-chan is so much alike." Mayu giggled when she remembered her twin brother while she and Shiraishi exchanged looks.

"That's true!" the others totally agreed.

Miyuki just listened to their conversation and did not even try to join them. She just observed them and realized that it's not really bad to join other people.

She already finished her food but Eiji put another to serving of rice on her bowl. "Eat more." He beamed at her. She just shrugged and accepted the food, besides it really tastes good.

When everyone else is done eating, they all help in cleaning the table and place the dishes on the sink. "I'll wash them all, you can go home now, if you want, it's already late," Miyuki told them.

"No, we'll help you with that," Mayu insisted.

"It's alright. You've helped me a lot today. You cleaned my house and cook the food, I'll do the dishes. It's getting late, your parents are probably waiting for you," she explained to them.

"Okay, if that's what you really want…" Mayu said, though her voice seems hesitant. She walked with them and opened the front door. She bowed her head to them lightly. "Thank you," she wholeheartedly told them.

They smiled at her and bid goodbye. She closed the door and turned back towards the kitchen but she heard that the door opened and closed again, she harshly spun around and saw Kikumaru Eiji inside her house again.

She frowned. "Did you forget something?" she asked him.

Eiji just smiled and shook his head. "I just wanted to help you with the dishes."

"I already told that I can do it myself, right?" She walked past him and opened the door again. "Now go home okay?"

Instead of obeying her, he put his thing on the sofa and quickly strode to the kitchen. This guy is really persistent!

"Hey!"

She rushed and followed the red head and saw him already washing the dishes. She stood beside him and crossed her arms while glaring at him. "I know that you just want to help but you know what, you're pissing me off already."

He was scrubbing a glass with soap while looking at her. "There are too many dishes to wash and there are also the casseroles and pans that I used in cooking. I know that it will take time before you finish these so it's better if I will help you." He handed her the glass with soap. "Now, you can rinse that." He took another glass and rubbed it with soap. She on the other hand rinse the glass that he gave her and he passed another glass and then so on.

While doing their task, Eiji kept on talking and talking. He told her about their tennis game, that the Kantou Regionals will be held next week.

"You know what, I'm really excited for the Regionals, I will be able to play against great players. Every time I encounter a good and strong opponent, after that game I feel that I become better and better. Tennis is really fun, the other teams are our rivals but at the same time they are our friends too. After the game, a good friendship arises with the rival teams," Eiji perkily spoke as he told her about tennis.

She's not into sports ans she's not actually interested with any kind of sports but she just found herself listening to the red-haired senpai.

"This will be our last game together and we wanted win the championship for the last time that we will be together…"

She looked up at him and saw that there are sadness in his eyes when he spoke about that matter. "Are you sad?" she asked out of curiosity. This is the first time that she saw sadness behind those eyes.

He pouted and nodded his head vigorously. "This will be our last year together…There's also a possibility that this will be my last year playing tennis…I'm really sad."

"You're not going to pursue tennis?"

"Yes, my mom wanted me to focus on my studies while I'm on college…" He said almost a whisper but afterwards he became perky again. "I will do what my mom wishes, I'm happy to obey her, of course. So the least thing that I can do now is to play tennis with all my heart's content and make the most out of it."

She just kept her mouth shut and just focus on what she's doing and besides what will she tell him? Disobey her mother and pursue what he really desire? No, she's not going to say that, they are not even friends for her to give him an advice.

After they are done scrubbing and rinsing the dishes, they dried them and put them back inside the cabinet.

"You can go home now," she said after they were done with their task. She glanced at the wall clock, it's already thirty minutes past nine, it's already late. She opened the door for him widely. He picked his things on the sofa and walked out of the door, he spun around and face her again with a huge smile.

"Bye, Mi-chan!" he spoke enthusiastically. "Good night and see you tomorrow!" He waved at her and then run away fast.

She watched him until he got lost from her sight. Spending time with him and her others earlier made her realize something…that it's not really that bad to mingle with other people.

* * *

><p>The next day…<p>

It was a beautiful and bright morning, Miyuki felt so refresh and energized today. Last night was a beautiful night because of the big, full moon. It invites positive energies that made her chant more effective, she had a peaceful sleep and woke up this morning with an upbeat feeling.

Miyuki was on her tracks to the school, she's almost near the school gate when she felt that someone walked beside her. She turned her head and saw Kikumaru Eiji with a bright smile. "Ohayou gozaimasu!" he greeted in his usual perky voice.

"Ohayou…" she replied in low tone. She saw him startled, and stopped on his tracks and she just left him standing there. Maybe he was surprised that she greeted him back because it was the first time that she greeted him.

Eiji gained back his composure and run after her to walk with her side by side. "Did you sleep well last night?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes," she replied and just focused her eyes forward.

"I'm glad to hear that! Me, I also had a peaceful sleep last night, I feel so happy because you finally talked to me last night and you loved the food that I cooked for you!"  
>She saw that the other students were gaping at them, it was odd for them to see her talked to him and not shoving him away like a plague. When they reached the high school building, they went on separate ways. "Bye, Mi-chan, see you later!" He waved at her and run away. She can still feel the weird stare from her schoolmates but she just ignored them and just went inside the classroom.<p>

* * *

><p>Lunch break...<p>

Miyuki was holding her tray of food and she was searching for an available table. She roamed around the cafeteria and saw a table good for four people occupied by two girls, She nonchalantly pulled the empty chair and sit down. When the girls saw her, they suddenly looked pale and looked awe with her presence. That rumor again, she shook her head inwardly. The girls suddenly stood up and left the table like a hurricane. The students are still afraid of her and she wanted to laugh like a real witch from the fairy tales.

She started eating her meal and she was almost finish when someone took the seat in front of her. She looked and saw Eiji, with his tray of food. "Hello!" he greeted her lively. She just nodded at him to acknowledge him and continue eating.

He started eating his food and talk again. "We had a surprise long quiz in English! I think I failed that! Sensei did not even tell us about that surprise long quiz." He pouted.

"It will not be surprise quiz if he told the students about it," she commented.

Eiji grinned. "You've got a point. Silly me." He then laughed heartily. Then he talk again about different stuffs that happened to him early that day and she just listened to him.

When she finished eating, she stood up. "I'll go ahead."

"Wait!" Eiji grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving. She harshly pulled her arm from his grip. "I apologize but I want to ask you something before you leave."

She just shrugged and waited for him to spill it out. "Remember the cosplay party that I told you yesterday? That's later, at 8 o'clock. Can you come there? It will be fun, I assure you that!" he tried to convince her.

She shook her head vigorously. "No I don't want to."

He pressed his hands together and beg for her to say yes. "Please?"

"No, I don't want to, I don't attend something like that." No matter what he will say, she will not go an event like that, though she realized that it's not really that bad to socialize, still, she doesn't want to in an event as noisy and crowded as that. She turned her back and left the cafeteria.


	4. You Are A Real Witch!

**Disclaimer**: I totally do not own POT

**Author's Note:** Originally this chpater is a part of the previous chapter but I decided to separate this...because...I thought that chapter 3 was quite long lol

* * *

><p><strong>Bewitched Chapter Four<strong>

**You Are A Real Witch?!**

"I will not surrender," Eiji muttered to himself as he sat on the stair of the front door of Miyuki's house. It's already 8 pm, he's been there since 7 pm waiting for Miyuki to arrive. He's now wearing the costume of Zero from Code Geass, the black coat with that weird head gear. He bought it in a cosplay store after his class and he also bought the white costume of C.C. for Miyuki. He really wanted her to come and socialize with their schoolmate. She's now starting to loosen up and he knows that she'll eventually be sociable, just a few more boost and the whole school will know that the rumor about her is not really true. He was really happy when she finally talked to him last night and did not shove him away when he insisted on helping her. He was also taken aback when she greeted him back this morning and she let him join her during lunch. She even talked to him, though her answer is really frugal.

"It's alright to be late as long as I can bring her with me," he told himself. He feel so hot because of the costume, he removed the cape and the head gear. "Be patient Eiji, just wait for her, she'll arrive soon."

He heard something clashed inside the house that startled him. He stood up and peeked through the window. "What's that?" he asked himself and saw a silhouette of a person inside the house and went upstairs. He can't recognize if it's a man or woman because it's too dark inside. Eiji's eyes widened. "A thief!" he exclaimed inwardly. "I must do something to protect Miyuki's house." He wear the helmet and the cape again, he'll scare the thief away with his appearance. He searched for an open window and found the window of one of the rooms on the second floor unlock. He's acrobatic skills help him to climb up to that high window with ease. "I will protect Miyuki's house!"

* * *

><p>Miyuki went again to the publishing company because the editor in chief wanted to give her something. It was a cash bonus because of her manga's good sales. Before going home she decided to buy stocks in the market. There are lots of people in the supermarket and it took long when she finally reached the counter to pay for her groceries. It's already late and she's starving so she decided to eat in a fast food chain before heading home. After she finished her dinner, she took the short cut towards her home, she wanted to sleep earlier this night.<p>

She opened the back door using her keys and went to the kitchen. She did not even bother to turn on the lights, she's used to darkness, she can see clearly even if it's dark. She arranged her stocks inside the cup board but the cans slip from her hand and fell that made a clashing sound. She picked them up and put it inside the cupboard.

When she's done, she march upstairs and change her clothes. She wears her black night gown that she usually wear in her slumber. Before sleeping, it was her routine to do a chant to praise the Gods and Goddesses of nature. She prepared the candles on the coffee table and lit them. She flip through the pages of the black book of spell of her mother and scan what spell to chant for that night.

She sat in front of the coffee table and closed her eyes. "Mother Earth, wind and fire, I asked thee…" She suddenly heard a sound and opened her eyes. She harshly turned her head around and saw a tall guy, inside her room, standing near the door. He's wearing weird clothes with matching head gear. _Who is this guy? Masked rider black?_

She stood up and faced the intruder. Her eyes sharpened as she looked at him. "Who are you? What are you doing inside my room, my house?" she shouted angrily.

The guy removed his head gear and turned the lights on. She saw a very familiar face, Kikimaru Eiji!

"You're a real witch?" he asked with _terror_ on his face.

"This is none of your business! Get out!" She shrieked and pointed at the door. But instead of following her, he walked towards the coffee table and get a hold of the black book of spell and started to flip over the pages.

"Give that back, you moron!" she tried to yank the book from his hand but he just extended his hand higher as he flip through the pages. He's a lot taller than she is and she can't even touched the book. She jumped but she lost her balance, Eiji tried the save her from falling but they both ended landing on the hard floor.

Her back ached and she felt something heavy on top of her body. When she opened her eyes, she saw Eiji's face buried between the hollow of her breast and his right hand is on the left breast! What worst is that he even pressed it! She shrieked so loud and pushed him away forcefully. "Go away, pervert!" She stood up quickly and glared at him. If looks can kill, he's probably dead right now

He stood up fast and his face is as red as his hair. "I-I didn't mean to d-do that," he explained as he stuttered. He looked at his right hand and then to her breast with wide eyes, as if he can't believe what he had done.

She was really fuming! How dare he stare at her breast after touching it! She slapped him forcefully on his cheeks twice that left a red mark on both of his cheeks. "GET OUT! NOW!" she screamed thunderously.

Eiji looked scared and stormed out of the room like a lightning. She's panting heavily and she collapsed on her bed, she can't believe that he did that! She even thought that it's not that bad to socialize with him but it turned that her first instinct is right. That mingling with other people, especially with him, will not do her any good.

* * *

><p>The cosplay party organized by the student council already started and the students were already having fun but the regulars haven't seen Eiji yet. He was the one who insisted that everyone of them must join the party and bond together but they haven't seen him, even his shadow.<p>

"Fuji-senpai, do you know the whereabouts of Eiji-senpai?" Momo asked the tensai who's wearing the costume of Ichigo from Bleach.

"I think he said that he's go Kudo-chan's house and asked her to come here," he answered.

"But Kudo-san doesn't want to go here," Momo said. He was wearing Naruto's costume.

"You know Eiji, he's really persistent," Oishi commented who's wearing Rock Lee's green tights costume.

"At least she's now talking to him," Ryoma said, he was wearing Eye shield 21's full costume

"But there's a 95% possibility that Eiji will come here without her," Inui said, he's wearing Shino's costume of Naruto.

"But at least he tried, he's really eager to befriend her." It was Taka, he's wearing Luffy's costume.

Kaido, who doesn't really want to attend the party, just hissed as a comment. He's wearing Roronoa Zoro's costume which really fits him perfectly.

"I wish Mi-chan will go with him," Mayu said. The regulars invited her and Shiraishi to come to their school's event which the couple accepted without second thoughts. She was wearing Chun Li's costume. Her raven hair was tied up cutely in two buns and her red Chinese dress that extend in the middle of her thigh hugged her body perfectly that made the boys' head turns and stare at her.

Shiraishi's arms encircled around his girlfriend in protective manner. He was wearing Ken's costume. "I wanted to wring the neck the guys that stare as if you're a delicious food," he muttered.

Mayu giggled and looked up at him. "Hey don't be jealous, you're my number one," she assured him.

"I don't want to your number one," he whined while letting his girl hug his arm.

"Why?" she asked as she pouted.

"If there's number one, there's number two, number three and so on and I don't want that. I want to be your only one," he said as he look at her straight in the eyes.

She blushed and chuckled with what he just said.

"That's so cheesey, Shiraishi-san!" Momo exclaimed and the others laughed while grinning widely.

"How about Tezuka-buchou? Where is he?" Ryoma asked.

"He's a member of the student council so he's busy organizing this event, he's just there," Oishi answered.

After a few minutes they saw someone wearing a black suit and cape with a head gear entered the venue and walks towards them. It was the costume of Zero from Code Geass

"Hi guys…" the masked man greeted them.

"Eiji?" they said in unison.

The masked man removed the head gear, it was really Eiji but he looks…scared?

"Hey Eiji-senpai, what's with that scared face as if you saw a ghost or something?" Momo asked his senpai.

"You did not convince her to come here?" Fuji guessed.

Eiji just nodded.

"She got mad at you?" Taka asked him putting his hand on Eiji's shoulder.

He nodded his head continuously. "And I discovered something…" Eiji said sadly.

"What is it, senpai?" It was Ryoma.

"She's a real witch," he declared to them almost a whisper.

"What?" they exclaimed in chorus.

He nodded and told them what happened earlier, that he saw her in the middle of chanting a spell inside her dark room.

"That's impossible..." Mayu's eyes widened. "She's my cousin!"

"I told you she's really a witch!" Momo cried out loud. "Hey Mayu-senpai, don't tell us that your a witch too." He eyed her suspiciously.

Mayu glared at Momo, "If I'm a witch I'll make you admit your feelings for An-chan!" she exclaimed making the others grin teasingly at Momo, while the second year peach head blush in embarrassment. "I don't like Tachibana-imouto!" he blushed.

"She's not a witch, moron!" Shiraishi said giving him a knock on his head.

"Hey that hurts Shiraishi-san!" Momo protested

"I've read from some books that witches still do exist in this modern days but most of them prefer to isolate themselves…so that's the reason why she's so aloof because the rumors are true," Inui commented.

"If she's a real witch then maybe she's a white witch because she haven't curse anyone and she seems nice," Fuji speculated.

Mayu nodded vigorously.

"But a witch is still a witch! If we do something to her that she did not like, whether she's a white or black witch, she's capable of cursing anyone." Momo eyes are very wide.

"Yeah that's right, senpai," Ryoma agreed.

"So we better be cautious about our moves when she's around," Oishi said.

"But she's not a bad person or bad witch!" Mayu defended her cousin. "Don't do something that will harm her and she'll never do something bad."

Eiji stiffened. "I-I did something to her t-that made her terribly a-angry…"

"What did you do?" Taka asked curiously.

Eiji looked at his right hand. "I-I accidentally fell on top of her and my face landed on her…b-breast and I also a-accidentally touched it…" he whispered and his face is a tomato.

The regulars eyes widened and their jaw dropped. "How did it happen?"Momo asked him.

"I snatched away her black book and tried to read the contents, I was curious about what spell she's doing but she tried to take it back, she jumped and lost her balance. I-I tried to save her from falling but I ended landing on h-her…y-you know what…"

"I bet she's really mad now," Ryoma remarked.

"You will be cursed senpai! I think she's already preparing your voodoo doll and will curse you right away!" Momo freaked out. "You'll be doomed senpai!"

He stiffened and his face went pale. "Y-you think so, Momo?" Eiji's eyes widened and he wanted to cry right there and then. He doesn't want to be cursed!

"You must ask for her forgiveness, I think she'll forgive you as long as you apologize," Mayu told him.

"Yes that's the best thing you can do, Eiji," Fuji urged him while seating beside the younger Sanada.

"I will do that, I'll apologize."

* * *

><p>Monday morning…<p>

Eiji was headed to the tennis court when he saw a wishing well near the library. He did not know that there's a well inside the school premises. He walk near the wishing well and was about to throw a coin but suddenly, something went out of the well, slowly. A lady wearing white clothes arose from the well and her hair covered her face. It was Sadako!  
>He stepped back but Sadako walked to him and strangled him. He fell on the floor with Sadako's hand against her neck choking him, he saw Sadako's face and it was Miyuki's face, her dark brooding eyes looks at him with so much anger.<p>

He screamed his lungs out, he still wanted to live! "Sorry Miyuki! I didn't mean to do that! AHHHHHHHHH!

"EIJI!" he heard some called his name and felt a searing pain on his cheek. He opened his eyes and saw that his friends were surrounding him.

"I slapped you to wake you up," Oishi told him. "You had a nightmare during your nap?"

He sat up and looked around. Now he remembered, he went to tennis court after having their lunch and decided to take a nap. He haven't sleep well the past few night and he was really tired.

"You've been screaming like crazy senpai," Ryoma informed him.

"I had a terrible nightmare about Miyuki, I really need to talk to her and apologize," he stood up. "I'll just go and look for her."

* * *

><p>Miyuki just had her lunch and now she's spending her free time inside the library. She noticed that early this morning, Momoshiro was more aloof now. Maybe Kikumaru already told him about what he saw last Friday night, he really thought that she's a real witch. That's alright, at least he will not come near her anymore. Everytime she remembered what he did, she can't help but fume. What he did was really unforgivable, if she only possess magical power, she will really curse him.<p>

Her eyes were focused on the pages of the book that she's reading but she saw that someone was standing opposite to her. She looked up and saw the reason of her anger.

She gritted her teeth and shot him a death glare. "Get out of my sight, I don't want you near me," she hissed.

"I-I j-just wanted t-to," the red head senpai stammered.

"Go away, I don't want to see you or hear you voice," she stated firmly.

"B-but…"

"Leave me alone! Got that?" she almost screamed. His face went pale, he looked so scared. He looked hesitant to leave but he still walked away. She will never let him go near her ever again.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the long wait! Thanks for reading and please leave a review ;)

special thanks to yuzuru renge!


	5. Regulars Nana Fushigi

**Prince of Tennis**

テニスの王子様

**Bewitched**

他動詞

* * *

><p><strong>Characters Present<strong>

**(Canon)**

**Eiji.** Momo .Oishi. . Echizen. Taka .Inui .Tezuka

Atobe. Kabaji. Yuushi. Jirou. Hiyoshi. Mukahi. Choutarou. Shishidoh

Marui. Niou. Sanada Genichirou. Yanagi. Yukimura. .

Jackal. Koishikawa. Kintarou. Kenya. Shiraishi. Zaizen. Koharu. Yuuji. Chitose

Kamio. Tachibana. Ibu. Ishida. Gin

**_(OC From the other stories)_**

Cassie, Aya, Mayu, Aiko, Miyabe, Christine

**BTW, HAPPY BIRTHDAY NIOU MASAHARU!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: this is Yuzuru Renge! Updating Bewitched! I have the Go signal of my very dear friend xXKutsarahXx so there.. I hope all of you would like this chapter! This whole thing is from my Original Imaginative mind. Except for the Concept of Nanafushigi thing!**

**DISCLAIMER: PoT belongs to Konomi Takeshi. OC's owned by the authors. The thing called Seishun Gakuen Nanafushigi is adapted on Another Story Volume 2 who also belongs to one and only man who created PoT.**

**Warning: OOC's**

* * *

><p><strong>Filler Chapter:<strong>

**Regulars Social Gathering!**  
><strong>Seishun Gakuen Nanafushigi reborn!<strong>

* * *

><p>The cold spring has passed and summer season has come but Eiji's bad luck has just began. He straightened up and turned to look at the clear blue sky. It's been a month since the incident happened between him and the infamous witch Kudo Miyuki. Usually he will be feeling excited since the National tournament is starting, finally, after being postponed for three weeks due to some circumstances. Their first match in the National Tournament is coming and he couldn't wait to play doubles with Oishi. But for some reason he was not really looking forward to the event. Since bad luck is running after him since that faithful day. Eiji sighed for umpteenth time, his bad luck started last month, the first incident is when he's hair caught on a bubble gum he have to cut his hair in order to get it off, then he got punished by Tezuka for always being forgetful and his usual acrobatic self is absent, this morning he nearly got run over but thankfully the driver stopped his car just in time before it could finally hit him.<p>

"What do you think kur-chan, Should I participate on Nationals or not?" He said to his pet parakeet while poking it repeatedly causing kur-chan to bite his fingers. "Ahh! Kur-chan mou.. you bit me!"He cried out.

* * *

><p>"Why this is happening to me?" he moaned out.<p>

**"_Look out!"_**

"Huh?" Eiji turned just to see a ball speeding towards him then he blacked out.

* * *

><p>"NANI NANI! Eiji-senpai what happened to you?" Momo asked his attention diverted to his red haired senpai. They we're having a practice match against each other and currently watching the match between Inui and Tezuka but when he saw Eiji walking towards them with newly bandage on his head he couldn't help himself but to look at the approaching senior.<p>

"Eiji! What happened?" the mother hen of Seigaku and doubles partner ask him worriedly.

"I couldn't believe it I was running to go here when a baseball ball hit my forehead nya~" Eiji said letting out a long audible breath. His hand rubbing his bandage forehead.

"M-Maybe its the curse of Kudo-san! What should I do? I am his seat mate after all, maybe she'll voodoo me next! Kowaii **(1)**" Momo said as he began to panic.

"Calm down Momo didn't we talk about that? She will not voodoo you if you don't do something bad to her," Takashi said calming the already panicking kohai.

"Iya, there's a 100% probability that Kudo Miyuki will curse Momoshiro too, witches enjoy to see the misery of their victim," Inui said suddenly popping out of know where. When he said that, they both look at their resident tensai who was smiling at them.

"What's wrong ne?" Fuji said smiling innocently to them.

"By the way, why are you even here Inui! Your supposedly having a match with Tezuka right?" Oishi added.

Inui grinned evilly.

"Che, who would believe in something like that," Kaidoh said while leaning at the tree trunk. An angry vein pop out of the spiky haired teen.

"What did you say Mamushi!"

"I said you're a stupid baka-yaro!" the two began their glaring contest before they are separated by the burning power of Takashi.

"Now what should I do? nya~" the whole team stared at Eiji, its unusual for him to be this gloomy after all he's the most cheerful one in the group so its hard for them to imagine that he was walking around the school with that kind of aura.

"Maa maa.. Eiji-senpai, let's heighten up your spirits.." Momo said wrapping his arm playfully on his senpai's shoulder.

"There's nothing you could do to cheer me up Momo," Eiji said still looking down.

"Don't give me that face senpai! Don't worry we will make you happy again! Ne, Echizen," he said winking at his kohai who immediately look away.

"Don't look at me like that. Its creepy," Echizen said while arranging his cap downwards to cover his face while drinking his ever beloved ponta.

"I have a better idea ne..." Fuji said smiling sadistically towards the team making them shiver.

* * *

><p>"Why do I have to be team mates with these people?" Echizen said distastefully as he looked on his ridiculous senpai's who gathered their whole rival team in front of Seishun Gakuen. Mainly, they were '<strong>Black Mailed'<strong> by the certain tensai to come. Threatening them if they did not come they will see their embarrassing photos and videos posted on their facebook accounts or on Youtube.

"I can't believe this..." Shishido said with a huff beside him is Choutaroh who was busy conversing with Aya.

"Ah~ Seigaku has a lot of _nerve_ on making Ore-sama wait...na~ Kabaji.." The hyoutei diva said flipping his already perfect hair.

"Usu," Kabaji replied.

"By the way Atobe-bochou what are you doing here? Don't tell me Fuji blackmailed you too," Hiyoshi said muttering **_Gekukojou_** at the end of his sentence. Atobe blushed but hid it before someone could noticed it. But, its too late because Inui secretly video taped it.

"Iii data..." he said grinning evilly.

"It was Niou of Rikkaidai's fault! He impersonate ore-sama cleaning the toilet of ore-sama's school. Oh, its a _nightmare_! And somehow that Fuji got a copy of that picture Ore-sama ordered to be burned." Shishidoh, Mukahi, Choutarou and Hiyoshi looked at Atobe, their eyes blinking twice as their captain ended his rant. Except for Jirou of course who was sleeping at the nearest bench behind Atobe and Kabaji while Yuushi who was having this one-sided argument with Kenya.

"I can't believe that Fuji...black mailing us just to attend this stupid gathering." Gakuto huffed while seating beside his best friend Yuushi who's currently busy ignoring his cousin, who was yelling at him.

"I told you Yuushi if you don't want to take us around Tokyo its fine!"

"If its fine with you why don't you stop whining," he said with his sultry kansai accent.

Kenya's eyes twitched

"F*** you! It's not like I want you to guide us! I better get lost if you are to come with me you idiot Yuushi!"

Yuushi snorted, "Then why you're still asking me..." the one sided argument continued between the two Oshitari's until the Seigaku regulars came in (Minus Inui who was already there but stayed hidden in order to gather some personal data and Momo and Echizen who's already there waiting for the others to come) with Fudomine players in tow.

"I can't believe this.." Kamio muttered underneath his breath.

"Like you Kamio I was wondering why we're here, ah I know because of Fuji, I also wonder how he got our picture on the onsen without us knowing. I wonder what's his motive-" Ishida and Tachibana sweatdropped as Ibu continue his little monologue.

"Oi, guys we're here!" Momo turned to look at the direction of the voice. It was Sanada Mayu with the Rikkaidai regulars. He somewhat sweatdropped once he saw the murderous aura surrounding the Rikkaidai team except the usually cheerful younger Sanada, Aiko Hagino and Niou Masaharu who's walking hand in hand with her.

'_Fuji-senpai what did you do to gather all these players? I will not really have him as my enemy..."_

"Hagino-san! Mayu-senpai! Niou-san!" Momo said greeting the familiar faces enthusiastically.

"Hey, Momo-chan!" Mayu greeted back.

"Its been awhile..." Aiko said with a shy smile.

"Puri~"

"I demand to know what's happening here and why Hyoutei, Shitenhouji, Rokkaku, Fudomine and Yamabuki are here..." Jirou's ears twitched waking up from his deep slumber he knows that voice.

**It's..**

"Marui-kun!" he said enthusiastically waving his hand to his idol.

"Ne, Ball of fat its your avid fan," Niou teased his friend.

"Shut up Niou!" Marui retorted.

"Maa.. maa.. I think this gathering will be interesting." The Kami no Kou said his hands cupping his chin.

"You think so?" Yanagi asked taking a seat beside Yukimura.

"Yes..." he answered

"Do you think so too Sanada-fukubochou?" Kirihara asked the stern man before him.

"Tarundoru!"

"Maa... Gen-chan relax your face once in a while...I can't really believe that we're twins," Mayu commented. Normally, the whole rikkaidai tennis team would laugh at the comment but if its Sanada Genichirou is the topic of interest they wouldn't dare laugh at him or they will face the iron fist of their fukubochou.

"Piyo~" Niou added while putting his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder.

"By the way, Yukimura, Sanada, did Fuji also blackmail the both of you?"

Yukimura shook his head, "I think this is fun so I came along," he answered then turned to Sanada.

"How about you Genichirou?" he asked the stern Fukubochou.

Sanada fix his cap downwards covering his face.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I think Sanada was blackmailed," Marui whispered to Niou.

Niou agreed, "Yeah, I think so too." he whispered back.

Sanada's eyes twitched.

"TARUNDORU!"

...

"KYAA! Kamio-kun kawaii!"

"Koharu stay away from him!"

"Oh! Its ATOBE-KUN!"

(SQUEAL)

"Get that- **_that _**guy away from Ore-sama, Kabaji!"

"Usu!"

"Kyaa! Alright, Kabaji-kun you can take me away from here." Koharu said while attempting to hug Kabaji who was all of the sudden end up pushing the Shitenhouji regular away from him. While Cassie looks really please of what's happening. She was really enjoying to see Atobe's irritated _face._

"Atobe-senpai looks really cool even though he's distress..." Miyabe commented.

"I don't think so..." Christine added nonchalantly.

"Koharu no! Stop that! your hurting me!" Yuuji said pulling Koharu by his arm.

"But Yuu-kun I can't help it! My girl instinct is kicking in~!" He said with his infamous lock on.

"Oh! Its bandana-kun!"

Kaidoh shivered.

"Oi! Koharu stop creating a scene!" Kenya said from beside Shiraishi and Kurobane.

"Don't worry Kenya-ya~ your still my number one man," Koharu said making Kenya turn blue.

"Really Koharu stop this," Shiraishi said while massaging his aching temple.

"Oh Kurarin~ your **_soooo_** kawaii when you _get_ jealous... don't worry your the second to Kenya-ya~" Koharu commented.

Shiraishi **_coughed_**

"I protest! I should only be your only man!" Yuuji protested to Koharu who was busy ogling the other boys around him.

"Senpai, your scaring me..." Zaizen commented making the two _unconditional lovers_ smacked him on his head. Koishikawa sighed while watching the whole ordeal.

"KOSHIMAE! LET'S HAVE A MATCH!"

"Yadda."

"LET'S HAVE A MATCH! LET'S HAVE MATCH! KOSHIMAE!"

"Someone needs to go and get Kin-chan..." Kenya muttered.

"Umm." Gin nodded.

Right on cue Fuji stepped in to break up the mayhem. "Ne, guys we're truly grateful that you all came to seigaku," he said smiling.

_Yes, its because you blackmailed us..." _They wanted to say back to him but they couldn't voice it out since they were afraid of the certain smiling tensai of Seigaku.

"So, Fuji...pray tell ore-sama what do you want from us aah~" Atobe said with his usual diva attitude.

"Yeah! Why do you have to- **_to_** blackmail us!" Marui said vigorously.

"I'm hurt why do you think that I blackmailed all of you? I'm hurt," Fuji said innocently faking the tone of hurt on his voice. Everyone sweatdropped at this.

"We're here to cheer up Eiji-senpai," Momo said finally. The whole crowd become silent then they turned towards the moping Kikumaru, hands tracing a weird shape on the dirty ground. (Its like tracing a shape or letters on a sand)

"What's wrong with him," Kenya asked bluntly.

"Chotto mate, in case I'm hearing this wrong, you want us to be a clown and entertain Kikumaru?" Gakuto said with disapproving look on his voice.

"That's exactly it," Fuji said smiling widely.

Fuji's smile somewhat gives them the creeps.

"Ore-sama will not tolerate this non-sense... ore-sama will not do this...this is just a waste of Ore-sama's time na~ Kabaji..." Atobe raised his eyebrows when Kabaji didn't answer him.

"What's wrong Kabaji?"

"I think Kabaji is afraid of Fuji, Atobe," Yuushi whispered to Atobe.

"It's impossible... Kaba-" Atobe stopped on his tracks when he saw Kabaji's legs are trembling.

...

'**WTH? Fuji Syusuke is really scary..'**

* * *

><p>"Eh, Seishun Gakuen Nanafushigi?" Momo and Echizen exclaimed.<p>

Tezuka who was stiff and stern, shivered...

Oishi gulped sweat dripping down his face..

Taka started to name the grass below him.. "Miko, Nio, Iko.."

Inui tried to removed the dust on the ground... /weird/

Kaidoh tried not to look scared..

Eiji started to trembled like a cat, Seishun Gakuen Nanafushigi's story isn't helping to cheer him up at all.

Fuji smiled amused at his team mates antics.

"What's with this Nanafushigi thing ah~" Atobe stated.

"Baka, this was like a ghost story ne Fuji-kun," Cassie (BTW Cassie is the lead OC from my first story, she considers Atobe as her rival) said directly to Fuji.

Fuji nodded.

Atobe's eyes twitched.

"Ne... please tell us about the ghost story..." Mayu said eagerly as she sat between her twin brother and Shiraishi secretly intertwining her hands with her boyfriend, hiding their connected hands inside the Shitenhouji's captain's pockets the two secretly give each other glance before she turned to look at Aiko who wink at her. The group are currently at the back of Seishun Gakuen main building not so far away from Tennis courts of the school. Seating circled across each other with a large torch in the middle of the group.

"Basically, Seishun Gakuen is rumored to be haunted at night," Fuji started Kaidoh flinched at this as well as Yagyuu who almost fainted.

"Then..." Marui said impatiently.

Fuji smiled and decided to continue, "Its rumored that the janitor cleaning at night could hear the piano playing, a mysterious lady in red appearing, the human dummy at the science lab coming back to life looking for his body parts, a mysterious phantom appearing, a sound of humming could be heard through the empty classrooms, the portrait at the long hallway talking and a black samurai running through the halls of Seishun Gakuen," he said as the cold wind brushes everybody's skin making the teens shiver not in coldness but in fright.

"Is it true?" Aiko asked she was getting scared.

"Of course it's not Puri~" Niou said reassuring his girlfriend giving her hand a light squeeze.

"Is it true that there's a ghost?" Mayu asked once again, her face becoming pale.

"It isn't true Mayu," Sanada said from beside her.

"Yes, Its not true Ma- Sanada-chan," Shiraishi said while faking his cough.

Kenya just rolled his eyes at his best friend's antics.

Mayu and Aiko giggled.

"Lies, ghosts are not true, na Kabaji~" Atobe accused.

"Shut up Atobe I'm listening," Cassie said with irritating look on her voice.

The **nerve** of this _girl_!

"I will not let you~ah..." he paused on his tracks when Fuji started to continue what he was saying again.

"Tonight, they said that exactly 8pm the ghost starting to appear..." Eiji gulped.

"I think this isn't helping Eiji-senpai at all..." Momo whispered to Echizen who nodded in return.

"What did you said Momo?" Fuji said innocently.

"N-Nothing Fuji-senpai!" He said as he shook his hands.

"So, Fuji-san you're saying that the ghost are real," Kirihara said

"I'm not saying it either but according to my resources its real...so today we're gathered here to know the truth about the ghost of Seishun Gakuen." He said creepily as the thunderclap thundered on the heavens.

"I-I think this isn't a good idea," Kamio said his hands shaking.

"I think its a good experience..." Ibu said thinking deeply.

"Baka! Are you even thinking!"

"I think Kamio is right," Kaidoh said while trying to be calm.

Kamio turned to look at Kaidoh, "I'm right?""

"Mamushi is afraid ne... Echizen," Momo said loud enough for Kaidoh to hear. The two snickered.

"What did you said baka-yaro Kaidoh Kaoru is _not_ afraid of anything!"

"Then, its settled then...we're going to divide the group into seven people in each group..." Fuji suggested.

"Eh..."

"Fuji I don't think this is **_not_** a good idea..." Tezuka said sternly.

"Why Tezuka are you afraid?" Fuji said somewhat challenging the zero-shiki expert.

* * *

><p>Miyuki run as fast as she could there's one destination on her mind. Seishun Gakuen, she forgot where she put her draft for her manga and she really needed it now as a reference. Thanks to the lost and found officer of the school, he told her that he saw itand brought the certain draft paper at the lost and found section of the school. When she arrived at her destination she was out of breath. She entered the quite, pitch dark building. Miyuki cursed herself. She forgot to bring her torch with her. If her witchcraft power is true she already did some magic to do so. She sighed and decided to get the draft and get on with it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Group 1:<strong>

**(Near Music Room/ Second Floor)**

Oishi, Eiji, Atobe, Cassie, Kabaji, Yukimura, Yagyuu.

...

"I-I can't do this! Nya~ Kowaii na..." Eiji said clinging on Oishi's arm.

"Ah, Eiji don't worry e-every thing w-will be f-fine." Oishi tried to reassure his doubles partner but it doesn't really help them at all. He, too like Eiji is scared.

"Ah~ say that when you stop sweating like mad na Kabaji," Atobe said.

"Usu."

"I can't believe I was stuck here with walking ego," Cassie grumbled underneath her breath.

"You're saying gutsy lady? Ah~"

"I said-"

"Shh..."

"What's wrong Yukimura-kun?" Yagyuu asked the Rikkaidai's captain when he silence them.

"Can you hear that?" Yukimura said with hush tone.

"What? Ore-sama can't hear anything..." then they stop on their tracks right where they stood is the music room. The music is coming from inside.

"What the hell was that?"

"No! Virgin Mary-sama, Kami-sama! This isn't happening." Eiji said cowering like a cat both hands on his ears, his eyes tightly shut. While Oishi is sweating like mad.

"The piano is producing the sound," Yukimura said with that Yagyuu froze on the spot, while Oishi nearly passed out. Cassie clinging at Atobe's arms subconsciously. Kabaji's legs started to tremble.

"By the way, where is Kikumaru-san?" Yukimura asked as he noticed the red haired is nowhere to be found.

"Eh, Eiji is gone.." Oishi said worriedly.

* * *

><p><strong>With Tezuka.<strong>

**(Laboratory room)**

"I was left alone..." He said to himself while entering the laboratory room. Once they entered the building in groups. He found himself alone, he tried to find his team but end up in front of the lab room. He sighed and start to look for some books. While all of the sudden a beetle landed on his hair. He shivered. And started to throw the books behind him, believing that the night phantom is actually behind his back.

* * *

><p><strong>With Inui<strong>

**(In front of the Laboratory Room)**

"Etou, I can't believe that I got separated with my group." Inui said while looking at each side of the hall. He end up in front of the laboratory room, almost immediately he saw the human dummy anatomy over the table. He turned blue when he heard the dummy talk.

"_Liver system, Circulatory system, Respiratory system, Large intestine, Endocrine.."_

"_This isn't happening..." _With that he run as fast as he could.

* * *

><p><strong>With Tezuka..<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ah. Finally got all the books.." he said as he stood up books on his arms..<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Group 2<strong>

**(This group has eight member since Kintarou insisted that he wants to be in Shiraishi's group.)**

**(Empty Classrooms for Second Years)**

Echizen, Momo, Kaidoh, Mayu, Aiko, Niou, Shiraishi, Kin-chan

"THIS IS GONNA BE EXCITING NE SHIRAISHIII, KOSHIMAE!"

"Sssh, Kin-chan.."

"Che..."

"I'm scared..." Aiko trembled.

"Don't worry I'm here..." Niou said with a playful wink.

"Spare the love antics for once Haru." Mayu said trying to sound brave but deep inside she's **really** scared.

"Che..." Echizen muttered.

"I was really feeling left out of here," Momo commented.

"Then go and ask An-chan already Momo-chi," Mayu said teasingly while winking at her boyfriend.

Momo blushed, "I don't like Tachibana no Imouto!"

"Shut up Baka peachy head." Kaidoh said.

"What did you said Mamushi!"

"Jeez, how did Seigaku managed to keep these two idiots?" Niou commented while rubbing the back of his head.

"I could ask the same thing," Echizen said.

"ECHIZEN!" Momo and Kaidoh yelled in unison.

"Sssh.. guys... can you hear that?" Shiraishi said while he try so hard to the unusual sound.

"What is it Shiraishi-san?" Momo asked

"Shiraishii, I can't hear anything!" Kintarou said while hiding at Shiraishi's back.

**Na.. na na.. na na na na.."**

Kaidoh and Kintarou paled.

Momo turned blue.

Echizen looks curious.

Mayu, Aiko, Niou and Shiraishi looked at each other.

After that a scream was heard throughout the empty halls.

* * *

><p><strong>With Miyuki.<strong>

**(First floor)**

"What was that?" She asked herself while she momentarily turned around, shrugging her shoulders she ignored it and continue to painstakingly find her way through the darkness

* * *

><p><strong>With Inui<strong>

**Fourth Floor**

"I wonder where's my team, I shouldn't get lost since this is my school but still its hard to find my way since its totally dark in here. The probability of getting lost 100% and-" he paused on his thought when he saw a red lady walking towards him. His mouth broke out a silent scream. He then started to run when he saw that the lady is getting closer to him. Causing for the data man to tripped on his feet and his glasses fell on the floor below.

* * *

><p><strong>With Group 3 (Third Floor, Portrait Hall)<strong>

**Composed of:**

Shishidoh, Choutarou, Christine, Miyabe, Taka (Minus Tezuka and Inui who got lost)

"Now what.." Shishidoh said to Taka.

"Kawamura-senpai is from Seigaku so surely he knows every way here in here." Miyabe said while trying to be brave.

"A-Anou.." Taka started.

"Eh, look Shishidoh-san there are glasses over here." Choutarou pointed out.

"Yeah there it is." Christine said. The group went closer to check at the glasses when they heard a voice of a man echoed through their ears.

"_Where is it.. where is it.. I know its here..."_

They freezed on their spot as they realized they are currently at the portrait hall.

"OH MY FUCKING JEEZ! The portrait is talking."

Kawamura fainted at Shishidoh's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Group 4<strong>

**Second floor near 3rd year classrooms**

**..**

Fuji-S. Genichirou- Yanagi- Kamio- Ibu- Marui- Kirihara with extra Koharu, Zaizen and Yuuji

..

"Uh, I think this isn't a good idea." Kamio said, hands shaking.

"Why, are you afraid. Kamio-san." Kirihara taunted.

"Kowaii ja nai!" Kamio denied strongly.

"Tarundoru, be quiet!" Sanada said silencing the duo.

"Hn," Ibu said while examining the hall.

"This is quite exciting don't you think Yanagi-san.." Fuji said pleasantly.

It sounds really pleasant that Kamio and Kirihara started to shiver.

"It's not amusing at all."

"Oh~ Yuu-kun kowaii~" Koharu said clinging at Yuuji.

"Koharu, don't worry I'll protect you.."

"Senpai you're creeping me out!"

"_I cannot believe I was blackmailed into this..._" Ibu thought.

All seven men stopped on their tracks as they carefully listened to the running footsteps coming on their way, their eyes widen as they saw a running figure with the usual bun on top of its head. All seven of them has one thing on their mind.

"_Its the RUNNING SAMURAI!" _Kamio nearly peed his pants.

* * *

><p><strong>With Miyuki<strong>

_Finally I got what I wanted... I should get home before the night gets deep."_ Miyuki told herself but she stopped on her tracks when she heard a whimpering sound at the corner of the room. She knotted her forehead, she's one of the person who really doesn't believe on ghost. But somehow this sound seems real. She slowly walk towards the direction of the sound only to see the certain Kikumaru Eiji cowering underneath the teacher's table.

"What are you doing there..." Miyuki demanded.

Eiji looked up, "Kowaii..." he said with shaky voice.

"You're **scared**?" she asked him with arched lips. She may be mean but seeing him like a scardy cat really make her her heart leap.

"Mi- Kudo-chan please forgive me!" Eiji said, Miyuki felt a pang on her chest when she called her by her family name, _"WTH! What's wrong with me? I shouldn't feel like this!" _She furiously said to herself.

"**Please Please Please**! I'm begging you nya~ remove the curse!"

She knotted her forehead as she look at the pleading red head. "Curse? What are you talking about?" she blurted out, completely puzzled with what he just told her.

"Come on Kudo-chan, don't deny it anymore...I know you cast a curse to me...a really bad curse..." he looked at her accusingly.

Miyuki narrowed her eyes at him, shooting him death glares which made the red haired senpai shivered and even more scared. "I didn't cast any spell to you, jerk," she hissed, denying his bold accusation. How dare he accuse her as if she's a bad person, er- witch, as he perceived her to be.

Eiji sighed deeply and gathered all his courage before speaking, "Listen these past few weeks I've been experiencing bad luck," he told her, avoiding eye contact with her, "I always involve myself into accident, I am always punished by Tezuka for being so forgetful, I can't use my acrobatic skills and just recently I nearly got myself killed. I was almost hit by a car good thing the driver stopped the engine before hitting me..." he explained.

She smirked and crossed her arms. "They are pure accident Kikumaru-senpai, why are you putting the blame on me. It is your fate to be involve with such accident and it's also your fault for being clumsy. I can't do anything with it, so goodbye," she waved her hand at him and turned back.

"Wait!" he shouted and grabbed her arm, he spun her around to face him again.

She glared at him, "What?" to her surprise he knelt down and hold empty hand as he looked up at her. Her jaw dropped as she stare at him kneeling down before her as if he's proposing marriage...wait why is she thinking about that? She's suppose to hate this guy!

"Please I'm begging you, Kudo-chan...remove the curse. The National tournament is getting near and I wanted to play, you know how important this is for me, right? This my last year playing tennis and with that curse that you cast on me, I will not be able to play properly...please."

The cold ice covering her heart seems to melt as she look down at his handsome face, he stern face soften. She knows that the next tournament is really important, but what can she do, she didn't cast a curse on him. It is purely fate. She sighed deeply and was about to say the truth that she's not a real witch when he cut her off. "I know that even witches have heart and look I'm kneeling down just for you to forgive me, I don't usually do this you know." A vein popped on her forehead beyond hearing him say that, so it's her privilege that he knelt down for her?

He continued, "And besides I didn't really mean to land on on your..." his vision shyly went down on her breast. She gritted her teeth and kicked him on his stomach as hard as she can that sends Eiji lying on the floor, rolling while clutching his stomach.

"OUCH!" he protested.

"You deserve that! And I really did curse, moron, for you to learn your lesson!" She just admitted his accusations to make this conversation stop right then and there. "And I will not get it back until you learn your lesson!" She turned her back marched away.

"KUDO-CHAN WAIT!" he shouted but she just ignore him continue walking away. "I promise I will do everything you ask of me! just please break the curse!" She turned around and face him again and saw Eiji with tears gathering on his eyes as he tries to get up. Wait did she kick him that hard? Or he just wanted the 'curse' to be removed? Truth to be told Miyuki was awe at the sight of crying Eiji. She doesn't want to admit it but he was kind of **cute**. He was like a little boy who was really scared of a boogie man.

"_Wait, I **am** the boogie man!"_

An idea popped up in her mind."**Anything**?" She asked with a smirk.

Eiji nodded furiously.

"Well, then... you got yourself a deal."

"Really? THANK YOU MIYUKI-CHAN!" All of the sudden he's not afraid anymore.

"DON'T CALL ME MIYUKI-CHAN!"

"Then I'll call you MI-CHAN!"

Miyuki's eyes twitched.

"DON'T CALL ME MI-CHAN DAMN IT!"

The next day the regulars can't help but talk about what happen to them last night...and as they talk they just realized that they just unconsciously scaring each other.

"FUJI!" they all wanted to strangle the sadistic tensai but they just can't because they know the consequences that it may cause them. They can never mess up with the tensai.

* * *

><p><strong>YR<strong>: Ehem.. Please Leave a **REVIEW!**

**XXKutsarahXX **hey guys! i just edited this chapter an added some scenes, 'been busy these past months, good thing yuzuru renge is here to help...please leave review!


	6. The New Houseboy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis

**Author's note:** Kyah! Sorry for not updating this for such a loooong time! I miss writing this a lot and hope you will like it, though it's short. Read and Review please!

* * *

><p><strong>Bewitched Chapter Six<strong>

**The New Houseboy**

"Nyah, I'm so tired!" Eiji complained as he stretches his arms. He just finished cleaning the kitchen, washing the dishes and cooking lunch for Miyuki. It's a Saturday and he was suppose to stay in their house, taking rest after a stressful and tiring week of studies and training but where he is now? There, in Miyuki's house as her personal houseboy.

He had a truce with the witch, she wanted him to be her houseboy for two months. Of course, he agreed, it is the only way to take the curse away. She promise that if she will be satisfied with his work she will even shorten it to a month.

The deal is he should go to her house everyday to do the chores. From Mondays to Fridays he must be in her house right after the tennis practice to clean and cook for dinner. In Saturdays, he will wash the clothes, iron the clothes, do the gardening and do more cleaning. Thanks to Kami-sama that she gave him a day off during Sunday but she said that if by any chance she will need him, he must be there to be at her service. Nyah! The witch is so demanding!

Today is just his second day and he wanted to surrender already but he can't, his life is at stake here. What is just two months of hardship compare to a lifetime of having bad luck? He'll just endure it.

"Are you done cooking?"Miyuki suddenly appeared in the kitchen.

He forced a smile. "Yes, Mi-chan!" he answered energetically. Momo advised him to be nice to her at all times. He said that maybe she will not make the chores hard for him if he will be obedient and nice to her. Well, he is afraid of her so he will never dare do something to anger her.

Miyuki eyed him sharply sending shiver down his spine. "I told you not to call me Mi-chan."

"Gomen ne...Miyuki-chan."

Her coal black eyes sharpened. "No, we are not close."

He cringed. "Miyuki-sama then."

"Just call me Kudo!" she shouted at him. She's one cranky witch!

"Alright, Kudo-chan, where would you want to eat? Here or in your bedroom?"

"Bedroom. Just bring the food upstairs. And after you eat your lunch, start washing the clothes and some bed linens. Don't worry, there is a washing machine." Just that and she walk away.

He sighed deeply. "I feel like I'm in hell."

* * *

><p>"There's still stain!" Miyuki exclaimed as she saw the bed linen that he washed. Yes, she's right but what can he do? It's the washing machine's fault not his.<p>

"The washing machine didn't do a good job," he answered with a pout.

"Then you should have done it yourself! If there's a stain, brush it! And look at my clothes that you just iron? Did you even iron them, why are they still crumpled?" she complained again.

"I don't know how to wash and iron clothes because my okaa-san do it for us," he reasoned out.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

His face lighten up. "Then you will just send those to the laundromat?"

"No. I don't trust the laundromats. I will teach you how to do it instead." Then Miyuki started lecturing him about the dos and don'ts in washing and ironing clothes and he just listen to her. "Did you get what I just said?"

"Yeah..." _Why don't you do it yourself?_ he wanted to tell her but decided not to, he knows that it will totally piss her off.

"Now, redo everything." She said sternly.

"What?" It took him almost five hours just to finish those and she's telling him to redo everything?!

"You heard me, I know you are not deaf."

"But-"

"No more buts, we had a deal. You will be my houseboy and do everything I want you to do. And what I want now is for you to do it again. Remember that you are the one who ask for this deal so you will obey my rules or else I will not take back the curse. Furthermore, I will make the curse worse. The Nationals is getting near, right? If you will not obey me I will not take back the curse and you will surely suffer. Understood?"

He gulped real hard. She will make the curse worse and will not take it back before the Nationals! He can't play if she will not take the curse back! "You are so mean," he muttered.

"What did you just say?" she asked with her sharp narrowed eyes.

"I-I mean I will obey you, Kudou-chan. It's just easy, you can even add more clothes!"

"Well, that's everything for now."

"There must be more clothes that you want me to wash, your underwear perhaps." He unconsciously said making the girl blush and slap him hard. What, he was just wondering! She said that's everything but he didn't see those, unless she doesn't wear one...

"Pervert! I wash my own undies! I will never let you wash my undies!" Miyuki roared angrily with a flush face and then march off with heavy steps.

He heaved a sigh, he didn't mean to be a pervert! He was just curious...

"Ouch." He touched his hurt cheek with a childish pout. "I'm not a pervert..."

She's one scary witch!

xoxoxo

Miyuki closed her bedroom door forcefully making a loud noise. Her face is still burning and her heart is still beating rapidly because of anger towards the red-haired senpai.

"He's really a pervert! Making him my servant is just perfect for him to learn a lesson that he must not mess with me!" she screamed out trying to let out her anger.

Kikumaru Eiji beg for her to take away a curse that she didn't and can't even cast to anyone. At first, she got mad at him for accusing her something that she didn't do but when he said that he will do anything for her to take the curse away, an idea suddenly popped in her head causing her to take the responsibility of that curse.

A houseboy, that's what she needed. For the past months that she lived alone, her house had been a mess and she rarely eat good food. She declined her father's offer of sending a maid for her aid because she wanted to prove him and his family that she can live on her own. But she didn't know that it will be that hard.

She knows how to do household chores because her aunt and mother taught her how to but because she's so busy doing her manga since the deadline is getting near and she also needs to study, making her unable to do those chores. When he said that he will do anything, she told him to be a houseboy and gladly, he agreed.

Two months, that's their deal. She's not really planning to extend his punishment. All she wanted is for him to learn a lesson and a servant for a while until she meets her deadline.

She sighed deeply and prepare the candles that she needs for her encantation to disperse all the negativities from her body courtesy of Kikumaru Eiji.

* * *

><p>"Come on Eiji-senpai, let's go to Mcdonalds! I'm so hungry." Momo insisted. Their team just finished the training.<p>

"I'm sorry but I can't," he answered gloomily.

"Ah, because you are now a loyal servant of the witch?" Ryoma said with a teasing smile.

"I need to be in her house after practice..."

"Oh yeah, you must, I almost forgot!"Momo scratched his hair. "You must not make her angry again, she might turn you to an ugly toad!"

He gulped hard, he can't be a toad! "Nyah! Ya da!"

"You are exaggerating Momo-senpai."Ryoma smirked.

"It's been a week, right?" Fuji said. "So how was it?"

"It's a living hell nyah! She's so demanding and cranky. There are times that I wanted to stop but if I will, the curse will not be broken. She totally freaks me out everytime she glare at me, good thing I don't see her often since she always lock herself inside her room."

"She's always inside her room?" Fuji inquired.

Eiji nodded vigorously. "Yes, she only go out when she's going to order me to do some work or if she has complaints."

"Maybe she's doing some witch's stuffs!" Momo exclaimed with a horrified look in his face.

"She might be monitoring me with a magical crystal ball nyah!"

"If you suddenly feel pain maybe she did it by stabbing your voodoo doll!"

Ryoma shook his head. "So exaggerated, senpais."

Fuji smiled evilly "How sure are you that she will take the curse away?" he asked.

"She must take it back nyah-" What if she will not take it back after all the hardship that he done.

"What if she will not?" Fuji asked again, his blue eyes glints with mischief.

"She must nyah! I obey her orders no matter how hard it is, I don't complain...well I do but of course I don't say it out loud..."

"Maybe she will," Momo said. "Are you being nice to her?

"Of course I am! I always do everything she ask me to!"

"Then there is nothing to worry about," Ryoma assured him.

"Nyah, I hope so. She promise to take it back before the Nationals but even after the tournament I will still be her servant because we had a deal that I will work for her for two months..." Eiji breath out loudly. "I don't know if I can survive in two months..."

"Don't worry Eiji-senpai, you can do it. Gambatte!" Momo patted his back boosting his confidence. Fuji just smile at him.

Can he keep up until two months? He really hope so.

* * *

><p>Miyuki stands at the doorway and watch Kikumaru as he trims the grass at the backyard with a giant shear. The grasses are really tall that snakes might live there if not to be trimmed.<p>

It seems so hard to do that task since the backyard is big and spacious.

She saw that he's dripping wet with his sweat. Well, who would not sweat with that hard task and the summer heat makes it even hard for him. She felt pity for him somehow because she knows that its not a simple task but someone has to trim those grass and she cannot do it.

She decided to go the kitchen and prepare some snacks for him as token for his hardwork. He's been obedient in the past days that he worked.

Of course, she appreciates his hardwork, she's not heartless. She return to the backyard holding a tray with a sandwich and ice cold fresh orange juice that she prepare herself.

Her jaw dropped with what she saw, he was shirtless! He tied his shirt on top of his head like a bandana. He has well toned muscle in the right places...obviously a body of an athlete. His body glistened because of his sweats but it seems to add more appeal causing the girls passing to stare at him, drool and giggle like crazy fan girls.

Well, she can't blame those girls, she must admit that he really looks...great, especially without a shirt on...but he seems oblivious that there a lot of eyes are admiring him, he just continue doing his tasks.

Wait, did she just really think of those praising words towards Kikumaru Eiji?! Her cheeks burned. She shook her head animatedly putting back the pieces of her wits.

"Kikumaru!" she called him. Kikumaru look back at her with a huge grin on his face and run towards her.

"Kudo-chan, do you need anything?" he's smiling from ear to ear like a child. She didn't know if his smile is true or he's just feigning.

"No." She answered. "I just want to give you this." She said while looking away as she hands him the tray. His hand accidentally touch hers that made her shiver as if electricity run through her veins making her cheeks blush again. She pull away her hand right away and turn back.

"Arigatou!" She heard him but she didn't look back and continue walking away. What's happening to me?

* * *

><p>Miyuki busied herself in making her manga. She didn't notice the time until Kikumaru knock on her door telling her that dinner is ready.<p>

"Do you want me to bring your food here in your room?" he asked.

"No, I will go out." She answered.

"Okay!" he answered enthusiastically and she heard his descending foot step.

She stood up and stretches her arms and legs. She's really tired! Good thing someone prepares dinner for her.

When she reached the kitchen, she smell the delicious food that he cooked. The table is already set.

"Kudo-chan, come on and eat," he said with a smile.

She silently sit down and started to eat. In fairness, he can really cook and she love the food. "Did you eat already?" she suddenly asks.

He shook his head. "I'll eat later when you are done, nyah."

"Why don't you eat now?"

His face lighten up and he smiled widely. "Sure!" he gets his own plate and started eating.

She doesn't know what's gotten into her that she seems to treat him nicely. Maybe because she saw that he is doing his job efficiently.

She eyed him suspiciously as he eats with full of appetite.

She must not be carried away, right? He might just show her that he is doing his job right and do not disobey her and treat her nice because he just wanted to take the curse away. There is a chance that what he shows her is not real, she must be cautious.

A certain book on the table caught her attention. It was her manga. She didn't know that Kikumaru is the kind of guy that will read a shoujo manga. Suddenly, she wanted to know what his opinion about her manga.

"You are reading a shoujo manga?" she started.

He beamed at her and lifted the manga. "This is my little sister's manga. I do read manga but this is the first shoujo manga that I read."

"What do you think of that manga?" she asked curiously.

"Nyah, it's really good! I never thought I will like it but I did as if I never wanted to stop reading that's why I even bring it here with me," he answered with a wide smile. "I like the plot, the art and the development of the story, the mangaka is really great!"

She wanted to smile but she suppress it.

"I wanted to meet the mangaka one of these days to have an autograph but too bad she doesn't show herself to the public." He pouted childishly with dismay evident in his face

"She doesn't have autograph signing?" she asked him as if she doesn't know.

"Hai. I was thinking that she is ugly that she doesn't want to show her face nyah!" he let out a hearty laugh.

She twitched and a vein popped out in her forehead. She wanted to defend herself but of course she didn't. She will not expose herself just because of him. She just clenched her fist under the table. "Not just because she doesn't want to show herself in the public means that she's ugly, maybe she just wants privacy."

"Nyah, I doubt it. If I were her who has that kind of talent and popularity I will definitely tell it to the world so I really think that she's ugly. And besides though the story good there is something lacking in the manga...it lacks romance...maybe she doesn't have lovelife because she's too ugly!" He laughs again.

_I don't have love life but I am not ugly! "_I didn't expect that you have a romantic bone senpai..."

"Nyah, of course not!" His cat-like eyes widen as he looks at her. "That's what my sister keeps on complaining. It's her favorite manga and Kagura and Shinji is her favorite pair that she wanted to see more romance. That's why I told her that maybe Dark Yuuki doesn't have love life and that she's so ugly. She even wish that Dark Yuuki to be in love so that she can make romantic scenes. Besides, it's a shoujou manga, romance is a must!"

"Not because it's a shoujo manga it needs to focus on romance," she defended. "And not because she's loveless means that she's ugly."

"I didn't say to focus on romance nyah! I said more romance for her fans especially to the young girls particularly to my sister because she always complain to me and I'm sick of it already. If it's only me, I'm fine without that but not for her other fans. Do you also read this?"

She just answered with a nod.

"No doubt that you read this because it's about the magical world...and you are a witch...Nyah! Maybe Dark Yuuki is also witch like you, what do you think, Kudo?" he asked with anticipation.

_I'm not a witch_, she wanted to shout at him but she just shrug. "Maybe."

He nodded. "Nyah, maybe she really is a witch after all..."

They were silent for a while and just continue eating until he spoke again. "Ah by the way Kudo-chan, I wanted to ask a favor..."

"What is it?" She looked up at him with a raise eye brow.

"We have a training camp next week and you know the next week after next will be the National tournament...so..."

"So?" Her brows are now in one line as she look back at the red read.

"I will not be here for two weeks...nyah…" he said nervously and averted his gaze from her.

"Okay."

He looked back at her with wide eyes. "Okay?! Did you just say okay nyah?!"

"Yes, I did but I will extend your service, additional one month." She eyed him sharply. _That's what you get for calling me ugly._

"One month?"

"You don't want?"

He waved his hands in the air dismissing the thought. "Nyah, no! Of course I want!"

"Good." She munch a gyoza.

"Ah, one more thing...please take the curse away...I need to perform well and if I still have the spell that you gave me I will not be able to do so..." he said hesitantly will fidgeting the table cloth.

"Alright." She said and nonchalantly sipped her fresh juice.

"Really?"He smiled widely with twinkling eyes.

"Yeah, we had a deal that I will take the curse away before the Nationals. I have one word."

"Arigatou gozaimasu!"Kikumaru said gleefully.

Her eyes sharpen and look at him intently. "But if by any chance you will not come back after the Nationals I assure you that you will suffer because I will give you an even worse curse, do you understand?" she threaten him making the red head gulp hard.

"Of course, I understand, nyah!" he laugh nervously.

"Good." She smiled crookedly making him shiver in terror.

* * *

><p>Pretty Please, leave a review.<p> 


End file.
